


#SunshineOfGotham

by sixtyeightdays



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette, F/M, M/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Sweetheart, Tumblr: maribat-2k20, are they like villains or rogues or something, cw: allergies, daminette fluff, i suck at writing im so sorry, im confused, kind of ooc damian oops, no beta we die like women, qna though once this is over, someone please tell me what the names of the arkham people are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixtyeightdays/pseuds/sixtyeightdays
Summary: The Sunshine of Gotham has thawed the Ice Prince of Gotham.All of Gotham knows Marinette, the Sunshine who's made her way into everyone's hearts.-class trip to gotham, class salt, except adrien and chloe, obviously daminette, you know the drill(i suck at summaries bear with me)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 224
Kudos: 1344





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hii! so where i come from we measure height in centimeters not foot and inches so if im wrong im sorry 
> 
> also im not in the dcu fandom, i know about it a little bit though but i just had to write about daminette. i AM in the mlb fandom though so i have that working for me, if i get anyt wrong abt thr dcu thing im so sorry
> 
> its so short im so sorry i promise the next chapter will be longer

At 11 years old, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was considered tall for her age. She was 5'3 (160cm) and she towered over everyone in her class. She was fluent in French, Arabic, English and a little bit of Chinese. When she was 5, her mother, Sabine, had taught her how to perform many kinds of martial arts, and her father, Tom, had taught her how to do a little bit of wrestling. 

At 11 years old, Damian Al Ghul was considered short for his age. He was 5'1 (154cm) and he was one of the shortest in his class. He was fluent in Arabic, French, English and a lot more languages people don't know about. Since he was a kid, he was trained to be an assassin in the League of Assasins, until he joined the Wayne family at age 10.

-

Marinette was walking around Gotham. She was here on a holiday with her parents and she had gone out for a while to buy more fabric for an outfit she was planning to make.

Her parents didn't mind her going out alone, as they knew she could take care of herself and there were also superheroes patrolling at night. Marinette was as safe as she could possibly be. 

Once she got her fabric from the store that was a few blocks away from her grandparents' house, she started the 10 minute walk back to their apartment.

On the way back, she noticed three grown men following her. She rolled her eyes as she ducked into an alleyway, where she placed the shopping bags on the ground, careful not to crumple any of the fabric. 

Damian was walking around Gotham, still getting used to being away from his mother. He could very much take care of himself while in Gotham (growing up with assassins would do that to you).

He noticed a rather tall girl in pink being followed and he rolled his eyes when she ducked into an alley way. Honestly, if you were being followed, why would you go into an alleyway? He sighed. 

'I guess I have to save her then,' he thought scornfully.

However, when he rounded the corner and jumped in, ready to take out the thugs, he realised that two of them were already unconscious and the other was groaning in pain, a bump forming on his head. The girl was binding his wrists together with a pink zip tie.

He looked around and noticed a discarded switchblade on the ground. The girl looked up and passed him two zipties, and Damian knelt down to tie up the unconscious thugs. 

The girl knocked the thug she was tying up on the head, causing him to grunt and fall unconscious. She took out a mobile and called the police, who arrived in around 10 minutes and took the thugs away. 

A female cop took their statements and within 15 minutes, they were allowed to leave, Damian walking back to his house, wih Marinette tagging along because apparently, they lived on the same street. (The officer asked for their addresses.)

'I'm Marinette,' the girl chirped, smiling. 'I'm eleven!' 

Damian was taken aback. An eleven year old girl in pink, took out three thugs and was so.. happy? The girl's happiness was contagious though, and Damian found himself feeling slightly happier when she smiled. He could've sworn Gotham became a little bit brighter.

'Damian, eleven too,' he said monotonously, shaking her hand. 

They struck up a conversation and Marinette actually got Damian to smile. He didn't even notice he was smiling until Marinette pointed at him and commented, 'You look handsome when you smile. You should do it more often.'

They arrived at their respective houses, and Marinette waved him goodbye. 

'Wait,' he said, the word falling out of his mouth. 'Do you.. maybe want to meet up tomorrow? For lunch or something?' 

'Sure!' Marinette giggled. 

It was the beginning of a new friendship.

The next day, they met up and talked. Damian wasn't sure he had talked that much in his whole life. Marinette's phone vibrated and she noticed that there was a new trend going on. To her surprise, she saw that it was her, with the tag #SunshineOfGotham.

During the one week Mari was in Gotham, she became relatively famous for beig a sunshine. Many surrounding people could've sworn that when she smiled, Gotham became brighter. Everyone in Gotham knew her, because she was kind and helped everyone she could, the entire Gotham had an unspoken rule to protect their sunshine.

Marinette came back every year for two months, during the summer holidays in June, and the winter holidays in December. (Based on where i come from)

Marinette, bless her, even became friends with the villains of Gotham on her second trip, when she was 12. The first villain she met was the Riddler, when she tore into him, criticising his outfit and promising she would visit him in Arkham with a new outfit.

She stayed true to her word and the next day, she entered Arkham with a new outfit for Riddler and gifts for everyone else. The people there couldn't help but fall in love with the little one, adopting her as their own. She visited every time she came to Gotham and even the most feared of villains couldn't resist the little sunshine.

Every time Marinette came to Gotham, the people would just know for some reason because somehow Gotham became warner and brighter as soon as she arrived. She and Damian were inseperable, and Damian's family practically adopted Marinette as a little sister, who loved the badass little kid.

(Marinette had accidentally punched Dick in the nose because he snuck up on them on Mari's first visit to the manor.)

She even became an honorary student at Gotham Academy, when she followed Damian there for his first day. The students had quickly realised that Damian only smiled when he was with Marinette.

The Dupain-Chengs had their own room in the Wayne mansion where they stayed during their yearly trips. Bruce, Tom and Sabine had become good friends, much like their kids.

When Marinette and Damian were 14, Damian had confessed to Mari that he liked her, and Mari had obviously returned his feelings. They started dating, but kept it a secret from anyone outside of Gotham. (Gotham was ectastic, their sunshine thawed their ice prince. #DemonsAngel)

Damian was sulking because Mari was taller than him, and one day he asked her a question. 'Angel, if I become taller than you, will you marry me?' 

She kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. 'Grow taller first, Dami, then we'll talk.'

The Wayne kids and Mari didn't keep any secrets from each other. When Mari was 13 and became Ladybug, she told them, and they had told her that they were Gotham's vigilantes.

Mari didn't want them to help her in Paris, because they all had strong emotions and if one of them were to get akumatised, it would definitely not be pretty.

Mari told them about her life in Paris. From how Mari pretends to be clumsy (which set all of them off in a fit of laughter except Damian who just smiled) to her having a pretend crush on a model called Adrien (Damian scowled).

When Mari was 15, she came to Gotham as per usual and told them about how a liar named Lila had joined her class and turned everyone against her. The only people who stood by her were Chloe and Adrien. She told the two everything about Gotham and Adrien came out as gay.

To cheer her up, Damian nudged her shoulder as they were watching a movie. 

'Angel,' he whispered. 'I'm taller than you.'

And so he was. Damian gave Mari a engagement ring which also dubbed as a promise ring, which Mari wore on her left hand.

Mari always enjoyed hanging out in Gotham with the Waynes, the family she had in Arkham, Gotham Academy and basically all of Gotham.

During a weekly video call when Mari was 16, she excitedly told them that her class forked up enough money to have a field trip to Gotham. She would be there for two weeks, the weekdays would be spent in Gotham Academy, the first Saturday and Sunday touring WE, the next Saturday at the Wayne Gala, and Sunday, a free day. 

She didn't tell them the dates though, she wanted it to be a secret. Everyone in Gotham was notified of that and was eagerly anticipating their sunshine's return. Mari would be staying at the manor, as per normal, while her class stayed in a hotel nearby. 

The villains in Arkham were also told of their sunshine coming to Gotham and they perked up, knowing that she would be coming to visit soon enough. None of them wanted to break out and miss her visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the class arrive in gotham and they check into the hotel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still very much suck at writing and i think my grammar is a little off bc when i was writing this i kept switching between present and past tense?
> 
> also lets pretend everyone in france knows how to speak english bc its taught at francois dupont bc i cant speak french for sh!t

Marinette's class was a chaotic mess as they made their way to the plane.

Marinette sighed. She really wanted to visit Gotham again. She missed everyone, but Damian most.

Damian. Her wonderful boyfriend who's been with her for a whole year. She sometimes couldn't believe she was dating him. He could have chosen anyone in the world, but he chose her. Mari loved her boyfriend so much, it hurt.

'Maribug!' Adrien called to her as he and Chloe wheeled their luggage over to her. Chloe, Adrien and Mari had gotten their tickets upgraded to first class, Mayor Bourgeois helping to pay for Mari's upgrade because she didn't want anyone in Gotham to know when she was arriving, although they could always somehow tell when she arrived anyway.

Gabriel obviously paid for Adrien's upgrade. After Adrien had came out as gay to Mari and Chloe when they were 14, it took a whole year for him to gather up the courage to tell his father. Obviously, he didn't take it well and was scolding Adrien, when Mari came in and threatened to sue him. 

He didn't take her seriously when Mari whipped out her phone and dialed Bruce's number, and Nathalie came in a minute later, saying that the Waynes wanted to sue the Agreste brand.

Marinette had told Gabriel to be supportive of Adrien, and she would stop Bruce from sueing him. He agreed and now its honestly funny how often Gabriel calls Marinette for parenting advice.

The three of them were the only ones who weren't fooled by Lila's lies, apart from Kagami and Luka, of course, who stayed in Paris to protect them from Hawkmoth. 

They had all revealed their identities to each other a few weeks before the trip, for convenience. Now the team consisted of Honey (Chloe, temporary hero), Draco (Kagami, temporary hero), Python (Luka, temporary hero), Ladybug and Chat Noir.

They had all had a good laugh when they realised all of them were under each other's noses the whole time, Chat and Ladybug even more so when they realised the other's identities.

Anyway, once everyone had checked in their baggage and got the tickets, Marinette collecting Chloe's for her, Lila decided to set her beady eyes on the first class tickets in Mari's hands.

'Mlle. Bustier! Don't you think that Alya and I should get the first class ticket? See, my tinnitus acts up on the plane and I need the first class ticket to accommodate my disability,' Lila told their teacher in the sickly sweet voice that made Chloe gag.

'You heard Lila, Marinette. Give her the tickets,' Mlle. Bustier said, reaching out for the tickets clenched in Marinette's hand. 

Chloe's hand shot out and slapped Mlle. Bustier's hand. 'Paws off, these are our tickets.'

Mlle. Bustier looked disapproving. 'I expected better from you, Marinette, keep Chloe in line. Lila's tinnitus is acting up, surely you can give up the tickets to someone who actually needs it.'

Adrien was annoyed. 'With all due respect, Mlle. Bustier, if Lila knew that her disability would act up, she should have been the one responsible to buy her own first class ticket. Chloe's dad paid an extra hundred dollars for the upgrade. Mari and Chloe have a right to keep their ticket, they will not be giving up a hundred dollars to accommodate someone who didn't have the responsibility to sort out her own problems.'

Mlle. Bustier blinked. She didn't expect Adrien of all people to lash out at her.

'Fine, they can keep the tickets. Lila, you heard Adrien.' Mlle. Bustier replied a the matter-of-fact tone that made Mari and Chloe roll their eyes.

Once they were on the plane, Mari, Chloe and Adrien relaxed in their seats. They were going to Gotham! Mari fidgeted in her seat, excited to see everyone again. She opened her sketchbook and started to sketch a new design for Selina.

A few hours into the flight, Mari had already sketched out a design for Harley, Ivy, Selina, Adrien and Chloe, as well as written out what kind of fabric she wanted to use on the side of the paper. She kept her sketchbook and took out her other sketchbook, one specifically for the designs her classmates wanted her to make.

She opened the page and was going start on one until an orange liquid splattered the pages of her sketchbook. She looked up and saw Lila, holding a half empty glass of orange juice in her hand. 

'I told you that you were going to regret it,' she said, smirking. However, that smirk was wiped off her face when Marinette smiled up at her.

'This was the sketchbook for what the class wanted for the Wayne gala. Unfortunately for me, the class made me do a design for you, but then you spilled the orange juice on it. I guess you'll have to buy your own dress then,' Mari shrugged.

Lila's face went red with rage, but thankfully, a stewardess came by and ushered Lila back to her own seat, where Marinette could hear her fake cry about how Marinette threatened her and refused to make her dress.

Marinette sighed and rolled her eyes. 5 more hours. Just 5 more hours. 

Marinette threw her now ruined sketchbook in the rubbish bin at her feet and placed her eyemask on. She plugged in her earpiece and eventually fell asleep.

-

Marinette awoke to Adrien shaking her lightly. 

'We've landed!' he said brightly. Marinette couldn't help but smile at the excitement of the blonde boy next to her.

Marinette checked the date and time on the screen. It was 6 in the evening on Sunday. She had to check in to the hotel for the class and get the bus for them because everything was booked under her name.

They exited the plane and went to the baggage claim. Marinette stood at the end of the machine with Chloe and Adrien, waiting for their baggage to arrive. Soon, everyone got their baggage except for Marinette and Chloe. 

Unbeknownst to the two, Lila had taken their baggage and placed it behind the rubbish bin. When everyone had gotten their luggage apart from the two, Mlle. Bustier told Mari and Chloe to meet them outside, so they could take the bus together. 

They nodded and Lila latched to Adrien's arm immediately, which made Mari and Chloe snigger at how uncomfortable the gay boy looked. Lila didn't know he was gay. 

Five minutes later, Marinette noticed her pink luggage and Chloe's yellow one being wheeled towards her. They were glad it wasn't lost and Mari looked up to thank the person.

'Thank you so much-' Mari stopped. Chloe looked at who Mari was looking at and gasped. 

'You're Poison Ivy!' she looked to the person behind her. 'And you're Harley Quinn!'

Mari squealed and hugged them fiercely. 'What are you guys doing here? I didn't tell anyone I would be arriving today!' 

Harley grinned as she patted Mari's head. 'We can feel you arriving, Marigold. Everyone in Gotham probably knows you're here already.'

Mari blushed but then remembered the bus and her class. Her carefree expression immediately became one of panic. 'Oh crap, we forgot the class!' Mari grabbed Chloe's arm and big goodbye to the two, yelling, 'I'm going to Arkham tomorrow! I'll see you guys there if you come!'

Ivy chuckled at their marigold, nodding her head.

Mari flashed them another smile and ran out of the room, just to see Mlle. Bustier arguing with the bus driver. 

'Listen, ma'am, like I said, I need to see the person who booked the bus, just because you say one of your students need to lie down, doesn't mean I can just leave without seeing the person who booked the bus. What if you were a criminal or a car thief?' The bus driver looked exasperated.

Mari walked up to the bus driver. 'Hi, sorry about that. It's booked under the name Marinette Dupain-Cheng?'

The bus driver looked elated to see her. 'Sunshine! You're back! This is your class? I feel so sorry for you,' he muttered the last part, eyeing Mlle. Bustier distastefully.

Marinette hugged the driver. 'How's Bridge?' she asked. 

'She's fine, waiting for you to visit her again,' he replied, motioning for everyone to get onto the bus.

'Well, I'll see her tomorrow, its a class trip.' Mari beamed, climbing onto the bus. Chloe following her. 

'Who's that?' Chloe poked Mari.

'He's my friend's father,' she told Chloe, giggling at the ticklish sensation. 

Lila and her posse sat at the back few rows while Mari and Chloe stayed near the front. 

Mari took a seat at the front of the bus, directly behind the driver so they could talk, and Chloe sitting behind her. A frazzled looking Adrien sat in the seat next to Chloe, groaning.

Chloe patted his head. 'What did she say this time?' Chloe uttered, feeling kind of sorry for her friend.

'She said Damian Wayne was her boyfriend and that they've been childhood friends since they were 7. She also said he's a big sweetheart who's nothing but kind to everyone.' He groaned again, making air quotes around his words.

The bus driver and Mari started laughing hysterically, though they wouldn't tell the two why.

-

Once they arrived at the hotel, they bid the bus driver goodbye and entered the hotel. Mari is pushed to the floor by Alya and Mlle. Bustier walked past Mari to the front desk, asking for the room passes.

'They're booked under Caline Bustier.'

'I'm sorry, ma'am, there are no rooms booked under that name.'

'What about Lila Rossi?'

'None as well.'

'Francois Dupont?'

The desk lady shook her head. 

Mlle. Bustier looked as if she's about to panic and starts to wonder if she's in the wrong hotel.

Marinette brushed herself off and walked forward. The desk lady greets her. 

'Sunshine! How are you?'

'I'm fine, how are you?'

'I'm fine, dearest. Here, the room tickets. They were booked under her name, which you would know if you were a proper teacher.' The desk lady said pointedly to Mlle. Bustier.

She flushed and counted the tickets. She frowned. 

'There are only 15 passes, there should be 16. Did you forget to give us another one?' 

'No, there are only 15 passes booked. 8 rooms are booked, 2 to a room and 1 more for you.'

Marinette looked to Mlle. Bustier. 'I will not be staying here, Mlle. Bustier, as I will be staying somewhere else.'

Mari was about to say more but Mlle. Bustier cut in. 

'That is very irresponsible of you, Marinette, you should have told me in advance. Also, how will you make it to GA tomorrow if you aren't staying with us?' Mlle. Bustier reprimanded.

'If you had bothered to read the email I sent you, you would have known that I already have living arrangements prepared. I will meet you at GA tomorrow morning, so do not worry.'

Marinette thanked the desk lady and took the passes, giving one to Mlle. Bustier. 

'You're on floor 4, everyone else is on floor 5.'

Marinette walked over to the class and gave out the passes. 

'There will be two of you to one room, but each of you get one pass to unlock the door. Mlle. Bustier will be on floor 4, and everyone else on floor 5.' Marinette repeated.

'Alya and Lila, Kim and Max, Ivan and Mylene, Juleka and Rose, Nino and Nathaniel, Alix and Sabrina, Adrien and Chloe.' Marinette said, giving out the respective passes.

'Your room is the suite, Queenie, don't worry, it looks the sake from the outside too.' Mari whispered, winking.

'Wait, where are you staying then?' Alya sneered. 

Marinette was interrupted from her answer as someone tackled her and two more dog piled her.

'Pixie-pop we missed you!' 

'Get off of me guys! Man, what have you been eating?' Marinette's muffled voice came from under the pile.

They all got off and smiled like kids. Mari shook her head fondly.

'There's your answer, Alya, I'll be staying with them.'

Lila saunters over to the boys. 'Hey,' she purred, placing an arm on one boy's chest. He looked at her impassively and shifts her hand away. 

'I have a wife,' he deadpanned.

Lila flushed a little. 'Whatever, I don't need you anyway. I'm dating Damian Wayne.' she bragged.

That just made all the boys laugh hysterically while another boy who didn't dog pile Mari stands at the side, looking furious.

Mari walked over to him and they hugged. 

'I'm guessing that's Lila?'

'Yep, the liar herself.'

Mari introduced the boys. 'Jason, Dick, Tim and Damian.'

Somehow, Lila doesn't recognise her 'boyfriend'.

Mari leaned her head up and gave Damian a small peck, which the class to gasp.

Mari just rolled her eyes and introduced the boys to Chloe and Adrien.

Soon after, Mlle. Bustier ushered everyone into the elevator and to their assigned rooms. 

'Get some sleep, tomorrow we have to be up early, GA starts at 8a.m sharp.' she fusses.

'Bye blondies! See you tomorrow!' Mari yelled, waving to her friends.

'Bye Maribug!' they yell back, before Mlle. Bustier shoves them into the elevator.

'Ready to go home, Angel?'

'Ready.'

\---

@TimLovesCoffee

guyss sunshine is back in gotham! her class lowkey sucks though #SunshineOfGotham #shesback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @sixtyeightdays
> 
> i apologise for the crappy writing im so sorry


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first day at GA ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for crappy writing again i feel like my writing is becoming worse and worse sjsjs

The next day, Mari and Damian went to GA early.

Upon their arrival, many students ran up to Mari and greeted her, asking her where she's been, why she's here, and more.

Before Mari could answer, a bus pulled up and Mari's class piled out.

Chloe and Adrien, looking very much annoyed with the class, immediately walked up to Mari.

Adrien fell onto his knees at the sight of Mari, almost crying with happiness. He wrapped his arms around Mari's waist and sobbed into her stomach. (why is adrien so tall lol)

Mari patted him on the head as he wailed about how stupid and annoying their class is, and complained that Mari left him there.

Chloe nodded at Adrien's explanation, her eye twitching. 

'Maribug why did you leave us there? They're so annoying ohmygod I'm traumatised Liar-la keeps latching onto my arm. Wake up woman, I'm gay! Ugh, I miss Luka...'

Mari snickered a little and hoisted him up. 

'These are my best friends, Chloe and Adrien. They're dramatic don't worry, but the others? Once you meet them.. you're going to need noise cancelling earphones.' 

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. Surely their sunshine's class wasn't that bad...

'Mari-slut. Did you have fun opening your legs to all those guys from yesterday?' Alya sneered.

The GA students' jaws were agape. They unconsciously circled Mari, forming a blockade between Mari and her class.

'Don't you dare call my angel that.' Damian hissed, wrapping an arm around Mari and pulling her close. 

Kim snorted. 'Lila is dating Damian Wayne, so you all better watch your backs!'

The GA students looked from Kim to Damian. They aren't serious right? One look at Damian's face told them everything.

Luckily, a whistle blew and everyone gathered around. 

'GA students to the left, and Paris students to the right,' Mlle. Bustier said.

Marinette moved towards the GA side before stopping herself and trudging towards the paris side. 

The GA students looked at her sympathetically. Their sunshine shouldn't have to deal with those arrogant bastards!

The ever-present pouch at Mari's hip shook, and Tikki gave Mari a supporting smile. Mari smiled, and closed the pouch.

'Good morning students, I am the principal of Gotham Academy. Welcome, Francois Dupont. Now, I would like to go over a few rules here. First, bullying and name calling is strictly forbidden, and if anyone is caught doing so, detention immediately, regardless of which school you are from. Secondly, we will be having a prom night this Friday in honor of the Paris students, so make sure to find yourself a date. Third, there will be a cross country race later today, so look out for that. That is all, thank you.' 

The principal stepped off the stage and the GA students applauded lightly.

Everyone went off to their respective classes, but the Francois Dupont (FD) students couldn't help but notice everybody greeting Mari, like she's.. been here before?

Alya took out her phone and installed Twitter. It was apparently the main social media platform they used here in Gotham.

'Damn it, I don't have data roaming, I can't download it now.. I guess I'll download it tomorrow then.' She thought as she entered the first classroom.

The teacher, Mr Roghers, made everyone sit. 'I will be assigning you all seats. Sunshine, you can go sit at your normal seat.'

Mari beamed and walked up the stairs and sat next to Damian.

Mr Roghers assigned all the Paris students next to different GA students. 

Adrien happened to be sitting at the front of the classroom, next to a girl who was Marinette's friend, Bridgette. Lila fumed.

'Mr Roghers? I have tinnitus, so I have to sit at the front,' Lila simpered. The boy sitting next to her, Claude, winced at her voice.

Mr Roghers raised an eyebrow. 'Oh? Do you have a medical note? As far as I can remember, no one had any listed medical conditions, apart from Sunshine, who's allergic to cherries and Adrien Agreste, who can only eat specific food as per his father's request.'

Lila spluttered. This was the first time she hadn't gotten her way.

'I think you should do as Lila says, Mr Roghers, because Lila's boyfriend is Damian Wayne, and he can fire you for not helping his girlfriend, here.' Mylene spoke up.

The class burst into laughter and Damian glared at the floor. Mr Roghers looked to Damian. He shook his head. 

'That's a risk I'm willing to take, Ms Haprele.' Mr Roghers replied dryly.

The class went on without any other interruptions, and soon, it was time for the cross country race.

Mr Roghers' class went to change into PE attire, while the Paris students waited at the field.

-

The PE teacher, Mdm Jaeng, blew her whistle.

'Alright, I want the Paris students to pick a team captain, and GA students pick a captain.' She yelled.

FD chose Lila, and GA chose Damian. 

'You can chose anyone from any school to be on your team, and since FD are the visitors, you can choose first.'

Lila chose Kim. 

Damian chose Mari.

Lila chose Alix.

Damian chose Adrien.

Lila chose Ivan.

Damian chose Chloe.

Soon, Lila's team only consisted of the Paris students, Bridgette, Claude and another boy named Ken. Damian's team consisted of Mari, Adrien, Chloe and the remaining GA students. (Each team has 15 students.)

They separated and Mdm Jaeng blew the whistle again. 

'Now, one person will hold a baton. Run one lap around the field, and when you get back, pass the baton to the next person who will be running. You are only allowed to start running when the baton is in your hand,' she explained.

The students nodded and got into position. 

Both teams had the similar idea to make the slower ones go first, so that the faster students could help catch up.

Chloe smirked. The other team had no idea who they were dealing with. 

Mdm Jaeng blew the whistle, and the students took off.

It was noticeably obvious that the FD students and GA students were almost equally matched. Running away from akumas and villains became a gift.

However, once it was Chloe's turn, things began to speed up. 

It was Chloe vs Lila, and Lila was significantly slower than the blonde. Chloe ran like the wind, Lila trailing a few feet behind. 

Lila wasn't exactly good at sports, yes, but she knew how to run. Chasing after Alya during akuma battles wasn't as easy as it looked.

Soon, Chloe reached Adrien and he took off, Alix trying to close the distance. Alix was better at skating than running, yes, but Alix made the mistake of underestimating the model.

Alix was shocked at how fast and light Adrien ran, looking as if he did this everyday. Alix had to struggle to keep up.

Adrien passed the baton to Damian, immediately started running, Bridgette tailing him. Now, Bridgette wasn't an idiot, she had seen Damian run several times, and she knew he was faster than her.

Despite that, she did her best to beat Damian, although she always fell short. Eventually, Damian finished his round, and passed the baton to Mari.

Mari waited. She waited for Kim to start running before she herself took off. The GA students exchnaged smiles. It was like Damian's first day of school all over again.

Kim laughed triumphantly when Mari pretended to stumble, allowing Kim to grab the baton and take off. 

He didn't think there was any way for Marinette of all people to be able to catch up to him. 

He closed his eyes and relished in the thought of victory.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was Marinette, smiling at him as she easily kept up with the boy.

Kim narrowed his eyes and sprinted, only a few metres away from the finish line. He looked back to see how far behind Mari was, but he couldn't find her.

He looked back in front, determined to win, but his jaw went slack as he noticed Marinette passing the finish line.

The GA students cheered wildly, high-fiving each other as Mdm Jaeng blew the whistle and announced their win.

The FD students sulked in the background, failing to notice Bridgette hug Mari and congratulating her on the win.

Suddenly the girl shrieked. Everyone turned to look at Bridgette. 

'He proposed?' 

Mari nodded.

Everyone in GA squealed in happiness and the FD students were confused. 

Marinette? Engaged? To who?

Alya sneered. 'It's probably to some homeless dude living in the streets of Gotham.'

Unfortunately for Alya, Mdm Jaeng heard and gave Alya detention, and took away her phone as punishment.

Rose shook her head. 'I can't believe she would fake having a fiancee just to get attention.' 

The class nodded in agreement, ignoring the whoops and cheers from the GA batch.

The GA students all congratulated Mari and she blushed, looking at Damian pleadingly. The corners of his lips twitched and he pushed past people to get to Mari, wrapping his arm around her waist and giving her a kiss on her forehead.

'Damian,' she whispered.

He hummed in acknowledgement.

'You're going to prom with me, right? I don't really want some big promposal, I just wanna go with you.' she said, her eyes closed as she buried her head in his chest.

Damian smiled fondly and kissed her head.

'Of course, Angel, there's no one else I'd want to go with.'

\---

@BridgetteLovesSunshine

dudee damian and mari are engaged sjsjsj i better be invited to the wedding @IcePrinceofGotham and @SunshineOfGotham // tim was right though your class sUCKS especially that liar-la girl she had the audacity to say damian wayne was her bf tch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keep commenting please they make me happy even though my writing is still shitty


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to summarise this because its kinda chaotic
> 
> im so sorry i got kind of lazy and i was panicking bc i lost my textbook and i have to go to school tomorrow so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing is still pretty crappy, ill upload a chapter a day starting tomorrow, bc i have to go to school next week and get scolded bc i didnt do my homework.
> 
> follow my tumblr @sixtyeightdays ♡ (actually all my socials have the same user except for my insta lol)

Finally, school ended. Mari rushed out of school and jumped into the limo, Alfred waiting inside. 

'Alfred! It's been so long,' she bemoaned.

'Marinette, it's only been a few hours,' Alfred said, shaking his head fondly at the girl.

Marinette grinned and peeked out of the car.

'Adrien! Chloe! Come with me!' she yelled to the two, as Damian entered the car.

As per their arrangement last night, Bruce allowed Mari's friends to visit the manor, and Mari also needed to pick up her supplies and gifts before going to Arkham.

They grinned at her and entered the car, greeting Alfred politely.

\- (at the manor bc im lazy rn)-

Adrien and Chloe looked slightly surprised at the size of the manor. Their houses were huge too, so obviously they wouldn't be as shocked, but the manor was probably the size of Le Grand Paris, maybe even bigger.

Marinette grabbed their wrists and pulled them into the manor, Damian following behind. She dragged them to her room where she plopped them on her bed and got out some measuring tape.

'Chloe, stand up please, I need to see if your measurements are still the same.' 

She did the same for Adrien and Damian, and Tim poked his head through the door.

'I'm gonna make your prom outfits!' she said, obviously excited.

Tim smiled, 'MDC is at it again!'

Mari beamed at him.

Once she was done, she grabbed an empty cardboard box and placed some packaged items inside before closing it.

'C'mon let's go to Arkham now!'

Damian smiled softly at his girlfriend. 'Slow down, Angel, they aren't going anywhere.' 

'Still, I miss them alot. Adrien, Chloe, do you want to come? You don't have to though.'

'Well of course we're coming M'lady, we want to see the family that's adopted you. Also, Chloe wouldn't shut up about Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn from yesterday.'

Mari grinned. 'Well let's go then!'

-

The guard on duty looked up at the sound of footsteps.

'Sunshine! You're back!'

'Hi Sam! Is everyone here today?'

'Yeah, no one's attempted to break out since they heard the news you were coming back. Just let me call Commissioner Gordon real quick,' he said, dialing the number into the phone. 'Mari's here!'

Commissioner Gordon showed up quick, and walked the four into Arkham.

'Y'know, Mari, you've really helped everyone here. Even if they do occasionally break out, they never kill anymore. Sure, they still harm people and take hostages, but they never cause any more bodily damage unless they really deserve it. You've helped them become better people.' 

'Our Maribug, already changing the world.' Chloe said, poking Mari's stomach.

Mari giggled. 'All it takes is a little kindness. Also I kind of had to, their outfits are horrible! Even the vigilantes' outfits aren't the best. Especially Robin's, he looks like a traffic light.' 

She looked at Damian pointedly at the last one, and he looked slightly offended.

-

'Selina!' Mari yelled, dragging Adrien to meet the female cat.

'Hey kitten! Aww, is this a new one?' Selina poked Adrien's cheek.

Plagg peeked out from within Adrien's jacket.

'Sel?'

'Plagg!'

'Sel was my old Chat Noir, though she went by the name Catwoman.' Plagg explained. 

Selina hugged Adrien. 'You are my kitten now!'

Plagg shoved his paw in Selina's cheek.

'Nuh-uh, you both are my kittens.'

\- 

'Riddle! I brought a gift!' 

'Ahh my puzzler! Tell me, what goes up but never down?'

'My age and open it!' Mari almost screamed, thrusting the package into his hands.

She ran off, probably to give out the rest of the gifts and Riddler decided to threaten Damian again.

-

'Ivy! Harley!' 

Mari gave Harley a new bat, which was white and had pink and blue streaks on it, as well as her name engraved in it.

She also gave Ivy a flower crown, made of marigolds, lilies and tulips. 

She ran around the entire Arkham, giving out gifts and eventually making her way to the canteen, where Adrien, Chloe and Damian were waiting. 

-

The villains gathered around Mari as she gave all of them their gifts.

They played twister and bingo (kind of like an old folks home), and eventually Mari had to leave. 

She promised to visit next time, although she would be busy making the prom dresses.

She failed to notice the smirk on the Joker's face.

-

The four had fun over the next few days leading up to prom. 

Chloe got asked out by Damian's best friend, Jon, to prom. Adrien rejected anyone who asked him to prom, Lila claimed that Damian was going to prom with her, and Marinette finished their prom outfits.

Yesterday, all Lila did was brag about Damian how he was so 'good with his hands'.  
  
'He took me out to the most romantic dinner yesterday, we got steak and got drunk, then we went to his house and,' she winked. 'had fun.'

Damian vomited. (Like no kidding he actually vomited, and he was sent home that day, Mari accompanying him.)

Mari and Chloe had a small surprise for Adrien. When they got word of the prom, they immediately offered to pay for Luka to come. He was set to arrive on Friday, a few hours before prom.

Also, they may or may not have felt sorry for Adrien because people kept asking him to go, and they knew he didn't like turning people down.

'Oh my Dami-poo misses me so much, even though he's in England right now, he said he'd do his best to be there for me! He's my childhood friend, see, and we've known each other since we were 7!' 

'Oh his family absolutely adores me, his brother Jason Grayson, Tim Todd and Richard!' 

'Adrien asked me to the dance you know, but I said no because I was going with Damikins! But then Damipoo said he wouldn't be able to come.. so I told Adrien, and he just laughed in my face and told me it served me right!'

Lila sat at her table, fake crying while Rose and Mylene comforted her, and the rest of the class shot glares at Adrien at the table.

Claude did a spit-take. 'If she's gonna lie, she should at least get her facts right..'

Adrien's head was in his hands. 'I still don't have a date for the prom... I want Luka, I miss him..'

'Hello, my melody.'

Adrien's head was up in an instant. 'Luka?'

Lo and behold, the blue haired boy stood in front of Adrien, guitar strapped to his back, and holding a bouquet of flowers.

'Will you go to prom with me, melody?' 

'Yes!' Adrien almost cried in relief as he launched himself at Luka, sending the two tumbling to the floor.

Juleka approached Luka. 'What are you doing here?'

'Marinette and Chloe asked me to come.' Luka and Adrien agreed to keep their relationship a secret from the class for fear it would get to Lila's ears.

Adrien shot a grateful look to the two. 

'Luka, Adrien, Chloe, come back with me after school so I can give you your prom dresses and tuxes.' Mari commanded, pointing a finger at the three.

They nodded and after school, they piled into the limo and drove off.

\- 

That night in the hotel, Alya got her phone back and downloaded Twitter.

She created an account, @Paris-Ladyblogger and scrolled through it.

She noticed a trending hashtag called #SunshineOfGotham and she tapped on it. She was about to look through it when- 

'Alya! Come help me pick out my dress!' 

'Coming, Lila!' 

Alya left her phone on the bed, hurrying to help her friend.

She didn't notice a certain bluenette's photo flash on her phone screen.

\--

@SunshineOfGotham

its prom night!! i made chloe, adrien, luka and damian's outfits and i feel like these may be my best work yet. cant wait! #promnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writings still extremely crappy im sorry i got kinda lazy during this chapter and i ran out of ideas and idk where this was going but yeah okay uh im sorry
> 
> please keep commenting they make me happy


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helloo so thank u for all the supportive comments, it makes me happy to read all of them. 
> 
> i was going to continue this chapter but i noticed it was ard 2000 words long already, so i stopped oops
> 
> im actually quite proud of this chapter lol but i may have made a few mistakes and if i did im sorryy

'Students, each class is expected to bring a few snacks for the dance. Paris students, you are expected to bring something as well. Please make sure you do not bring anything with nuts, cherries, and flour in it, as some students are allergic. If you decide to bring a meat product, please label it clearly.'

The paris students shuddered as they recalled Mari's allergic reaction to cherries. Everyone was aware that Mari's cherry allergy was life threatening apart from Lila and Alya, because they were new. 

Mari carried around her epi-pen at all times. When she was in kindergarten with the class, Rose had given everybody a cherry and cranberry cookie that made Marinette's allergy act up.

Her joints stiffened and a rash began to build up in Mari's throat. The class panicked when they noticed Mari and Alix called Mlle Mendeleiv, who immediately called the ambulance and Marinette's parents.

Marinette was hospitalised for 4 days after that incident, and no one in their class dared to bring anything related to cherries for weeks afterward.

Adrien, Alya and Lila were informed by Nino in the beginning when they first arrivedat school, but they didn't know the extent of Marinette's allergy.

No one noticed the smirk on Alya's face.

-

It was prom night.

Marinette looked at the outfits her friends were wearing and gave a 'hmph' in happiness. These were probably her best works yet.

Chloe was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress with streaks of black on the skirt. Her hair was down and curled with a small braid on the side, several black ribbons weaved into it. 'Queenie' was sewn on the inside of the dress, and a slit that ran from her thigh down. She wore yellow heels with a black ribbon on them.

Luka was wearing a black tux with a blue hem and 'Luka' sewn in on the inside of his sleeve. His tie was the colour of Adrien's eyes.

Adrien was wearing a matching black tux with a green hem. 'Melody' was sewn on the inside of his tie which was the the color of Luka's eyes.

Damian wore a black suit with silver lining, 'Monsieur Demon' sewn the cuff of the suit. His tie was a deep blue, the color of Marinette's eyes.

Marinette was wearing a sleeveless black dress with 'Marinette' sewn on in silver at the hip. The hem of the dress was pink and ladybugs were sewn on the inside of the dress, and she wore a light pink see through jacket. Her hair was in a bun, and was tied together with a dark pink ribbon. She wore silver greek sandals.

The girls each had a black purse on them. Chloe's had Pollen, makeup and tissues inside, and Marinette had Kaalki, Tikki, and her epi-pen for her cherry allergy inside. 

-

They got out of the limo and walked into the school's hall. 

It was arranged beautifully, chairs on the sides of the hall, the food and drinks lined up at the side of the room. There were fairy lights hung up on the ceiling giving the room a disco-like glow, and the air conditioner was turned on, making Mari glad she wore a jacket.

Chloe went to find Jon, while Adrien and Luka walked to the food table. Adrien snuck a few macarons into his mouth, Luka watching lovingly as his boyfriend gorged himself.

Just then, Lila and the others showed up, all wearing beautiful dresses (except Alix who was wearing jeans) and tuxes. Mylene went with Ivan, Rose with Juleka, Kim and Alix, Max with Nathaniel and Sabrina, Alya, Nino, and Lila surprisingly alone.

Alya was carrying a tray of what looked like chocolate chip cookies, which she placed on the food table. 

Nino looked.. miserable. But Marinette didn't have time to dwell on it as Mdm Jaeng walked up to the stage and spoke into the microphone.

'Students, please take a slip of paper and write on it who you would like to be prom queen and king. Then drop it in this box on the stage. You can do it anytime before 8, so we have time to count the votes.' 

The students cheered and immediately took a slip of paper.

'You will definitely win prom queen, Lila! After all, you helped Batman solve one of his cases, and helped MDC think of ideas for her new fashion line! You even posted it on social media!' Rose squeaked.

Lila waved her hand in her face. 'Oh, it wasn't that difficult, I just happened to know the answer to the riddle the Riddler gave him. MDC and I, we're like besties! He asked me out, you know, but since I was with Dami, I said no.'

Damian was furious. Many things have pissed him off in his life, but no one has ever pissed him off more than Liar-la, not even his brothers when they found out he had a girlfriend.

He was about to stalk over to her and give her a piece of his mind when Marinette placed an arm on his shoulder.

She shook her head. 'As much as I want Lila to get her comeuppance, this isn't the right time. Wouldn't it be better to do it tomorrow? At WE where your father and brothers work?' 

Damian smirked and gave Mari a quick peck. 'I like the way you think, Angel. But seriously how stupid is she to post that on social media? I wish the Joker would come and beat her with his crowbar.' He muttered.

Mari hugged her boyfriend. 'Now now, play nice,' she chided. 'Maybe I can get Harley to smash her skull in.'

Damian stared at his girlfriend. 

'You've been spending too much time in Arkham. Learning death threats? I'm so proud of you.'

'I only learn from the best.'

-

'I found Jon!' Chloe yelled, dragging the boy in question by his arm towards the friends. Jon was slightly surprised at how strong the blonde girl was.

'Hey superboy,' Luka greeted softly.

Jon panicked. 'What? How did you know I was Superboy?' he asked, his voice hushed.

Adrien gave Jon a questioning look. 'Glasses aren't the answer to everything, you know.'

Luka gave him a reassuring smile. 'We won't tell, don't worry.'

'Okay students, we will be announcing the prom queen and king now! If your name is called out, please walk up the stage.' Mdm Jaeng announced.

'The prom queen is..' Lila flicked her hair away from her face, already starting to make her way up to the stage.

'Marinette Dupain-Cheng!'

Lila turned around dramatically and saw a blushing Marinette with students surrounding her, congratulating her while the girl in question stood there, her face almost as red as a tomato.

Lila felt rage building up in her body. How dare that girl steal her spotlight? This was supposed to be her night! They were lucky they weren't in Paris, or she definitely would have become akumatised.

Marinette made her way up to the stage, her face still scarlet as Mdm Jaeng announced the prom king.

'The prom king is... Damian Wayne!'

The Paris students gasped. Damian Wayne was at the school the whole time? Why didn't Lila mention it or talk to him at all? 

Alya felt the most offended. Lila was supposed to be her best friend but she didn't even tell her that Damian was in the school? Lila had promised to get Alya an interview with Damian!

The Paris students were even more shocked when they realised the guy kissed Marinette walked up the stage. That was Damian Wayne? Why didn't Lila introduce them? And if he was in a relationship with Lila, why did he kiss Marinette?

Damian made his way on stage, face impassive. He wrapped an arm around Marinette's waist and she unconsciously leaned into him.

The GA students cooed at the display of affection their ice prince rarely showed.

The corners of his lips upturned slightly as he held Mari closer to him.

'Now its time for their speeches.' Mdm Jaeng handed the microphone to Damian.

He held it to his lips and took a deep breath.

'I never expected to be prom king, and I never expected to have an Angel come into my life. She thawed my icy exterior and made me a better person. I am so lucky to be with her, and she's the most precious person in my life. She saw past the Wayne name, and fell for me even if I didn't deserve her love. She's my absolute everything, and I love her so much.' 

The GA students applauded wildly at their ice prince's heartfelt speech, feeling touched. 

Marinette was moved to tears and she wiped her eyes.

'Dami how am I supposed to beat that?' She laughed, taking the microphone from Damian.

'I never expected to have found a home in Gotham. And I definitely never expected to meet someone as wonderful as Damian. Let me share a small secret, I didn't know he was THE Damian Wayne until a year after meeting him. He's my everything and I love him with all my heart. He could've had anyone in the world, but he chose me. He's my everything and I can't wait to marry you.'

The two shared a passionate kiss as the GA students went crazy, whooping and yelling, a few of them wiping tears from their eyes.

'This sounds more like a wedding vow than a prom speech,' Jon commented. 

He was extremely proud of Damian. Mari was the best thing for him. She broke through his icy exterior in less than a month, which was something no one could do. She made him act his age, and loosen up.

'And now, it is time for the traditional prom queen and king dance,' Mdm Jaeng took the microphone back from Marinette.

The two were still kissing, Marinette's hand making its way into Damian's hair.

'Uh guys?' The teacher tapped the two on the shoulder.

'Oh you know what, everyone just dance, the two are obviously busy.' 

-

Once the two came up for much needed air, they made their way over to the food table where their friends were lingering.

Chloe smirked at the couple. 'Mari, I expect to be the maid of honor when you two get married.'

'Of course, Queenie, I wouldn't have anyone else.'

Jon nudged Damian. 'So does that mean I get to be the best man?' 

'Shut up, Kent.'

-

Alya left the cookies she brought in on the food table and sat down in a chair on the other side of the room. The cookies were chocolate chip, laced with chopped dried cherries. She didn't put too much in, because even if Mari was a bitch, she still was her best friend and Alya didn't want anything bad to happen to her. 

Marinette. 

Alya didn't know what happened to her. The girl used to be so sweet and kind, but now she was just bullying Lila? That was low.

Lila.

Her best friend. Why didn't she tell her Damian was in GA? And why did Damian kiss Marinette? It didn't make sense.

The only logical explanation was that Mari threatened Damian into pretending to be her boyfriend to hurt Lila. 

Lila had mentioned that her relationship with Damian was on the down low..

But if Lila could post about her being Batman's bestie, shouldn't she be able to post about her relaionship with Damian?

If Lila was to be the next Mrs Damian Wayne, there was no way she wouldn't have posted it on social media.. right?

Alya sighed and took out her phone, asking a nearby student for the wifi password.

She logged in to the wifi, scoffing at how mediocre it was. 

It was all Marinette's fault, refusing to help babysit her sisters. Since Marinette refused, Alya had no choice but to cancel her date with Nino, and babysit her sisters. They made her so mad when they stole her phone, and when Alya was scolding them, her parents entered the room.

They had grounded her and cancelled her data plan, which made Alya scream and yell for a really long time in her room.

She missed Nino. Lately, it seemed like he was avoiding her, and he's been standing up for Marinette and Adrien lately. They had broken up earlier that week.

The two were on a date at their hotel's restaurant, and Alya was using her phone, trying to upload another interview with Lila onto the Ladyblog.

She didn't know what went wrong, all that happened was that she talked about Lila's accomplishments in life, but eventually Nino stormed out, and broke up with her over text.

Lila hugged Alya to sleep that night, as Alya sobbed into her pillow.

Alya shook her head and the thoughts out of her mind. She returned her attention to her phone, tapping it once so it didn't turn off.

Her phone lit up, and Alya pressed the Twitter button.

The page refreshed, leaving a white background on her phone. She noticed the #SunshineOfGotham tag from earlier and was about to press it again, when a scream broke out from the food table.

\- 

Nino approached Mari. 

'Hey, Marinette. Can I talk to you?' he asked, clutching his red cap in his hands.

Damian eyed him up and down and Marinette placed her hand on his arm. They had a silent conversation in which Nino made the mistake of looking at Chloe, who was glaring at him with a burning hatred.

He winced and looked to Adrien and Luka. The two didn't even notice Nino, talking quietly and laughing. Nino recognised the interaction as Alya and his relationship in the earlier stages.

He loved Alya, but lately, all she seemed to do was talk shit about Marinette and sing praises about Lila. Even her blog didn't even seem like a blog anymore, it was like a shrine to Lila.

On their last date, Nino dressed up nicely and even gelled his hair. He sat down, intending to have a nice dinner with Alya, but she didn't even bother to dress up. 

She sat there in her normal clothes, phone in her hand as she texted Lila.

Lila. She had always been popping up in conversation lately, whether Alya was just praising her or Alya was cursing Mari for being so mean to Lila. 

Everything Nino tried to say was interrupted by Alya.

'Hold on, babe, Lila just texted me.'

'Can you believe it? Lila promised to get me an interview with Jagged Stone!'

'Lila's so lucky, she's going to Achu again to help Prince Ali!'

Eventually, Nino had gotten tired of it and yelled at Alya in the middle of the restaurant. Admittedly, it hadn't been his best moment, but he was just so frustrated. 

This wasn't the girl he loved, not anymore. Gone was the journalist he loved, running the Ladyblog, now it was just a tabloid writer writing the Lila-blog.

He shook himself out of his trance and looked back to Mari.

She smiled at him and moved him away from Damian and the others, inching towards the food table, scanning it for snacks.

Nino couldn't hold it in anymore, he'd been wanting to do this for months now.

'Marinette, I am so so so sorry about how Alya has treated you the past few months, since I was dating Alya, I didn't want to get on her bad side, which eventually led me to ignoring you. You, the sweetest girl I've ever known and my sister figure in life. I am so sorry and if you don't forgive me, I understand-'

'Woah woah Nino, don't worry, I.. forgive you. I can't imagine what it's like, following your girlfriend around, trying not to piss her off. Alya has quite the temper, as I have found out the hard way.' Marinette smiled ruefully.

'What made you change your mind?' Mari asked, cocking her head slightly, picking up a cookie from the food table.

'Well.. Alya and I broke up.' Nino scratched his head.

Marinette dropped the cookie on the floor.

'You what?!'

'I just couldn't deal with her talking about Lila all the time anymore, and after she talked shit about you I kind of lost it I guess. I broke up with her.' He answered quietly.

'Oh poor child. I'm adopting you.' Marinette declared, wrapping the DJ into a hug. Nino smiled tearfully. He didn't think Mari would have forgiven him, but she really had a heart of gold. 

He was going to make it up to her in any way he could.

He wiped a tear from his eye as they let go. 

Mari beamed brightly. 'Now, let me introduce you to everyone.'

She grabbed another cookie from the table to replace the one she dropped, dragging him towards her friends.

Her family was about to have one more member.

\--

@IvyandHarley

aww did yalls see the photos of marigold at prom? she'll definitely be the bell of the ball! or is it belle? #helpicantspell #marigoldissopretty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this chapter is relatively short and went through so many revisions and it isnt the best but i think its pretty okay. so uh yeahh
> 
> please read the notes at the end of the chapter!
> 
> also the cherry allergy chapt was inspired one of @ mochinek0 's (on tumblr and wattpad) works

Marinette dragged the DJ over to her friends.

Damian looked towards her and narrowed his eyes. 

'Why is he here?' The hostility in voice made Nino flinch.

Adrien and Luka looked up from their conversation, and Chloe glared at Nino while Jon glared at Damian. Marinette rolled her eyes.

'Jon, Damian, this is Nino.' Chloe interrupted her.

'Uh Maribug? Why the hell is he here? Isn't he one of Lila's posse?' Chloe hissed, making Nino shrink back into himself.

Marinette wrapped her arm around his shoulders (which was tough okay nino was way taller than marinette). 

'He was trying to avoid conflict because Alya was his girlfriend. But they broke up and Nino has come to his senses.' Adrien flinched. He knew how much Alya meant to Nino.

'I have adopted him, okay, if any of you hurt him I will beat you up. He has learned his lesson and that should not be held against him. We have all made mistakes of our own too.' Mari finished, glaring at Chloe and Damian.

Chloe exhaled. 'You really are too angelic for your own good. If you can forgive him, then.. I guess I can too. After all, you gave me a second chance.'

Damian regarded Nino silently. He sighed. 'If Habibti thinks you've changed, then I trust her.' 

Nino smiled slightly. 'Thank you.. I don't deserve your forgiveness and I know you won't trust me. I will earn Mari's trust again, and I will be a better friend to her.' 

He stuck his hand out. 

'Hi, I'm Nino Lahiffe.'

Chloe's lips turned up slightly.

'Nice to meet you, Nino Lahiffe, I'm Chloe Bourgeois.'

They shook hands and Mari grinned.

Damian turned to Marinette. 'Wait did you say you adopted him?'

'Yep!'

'Great. Just don't become a serial adopter like my dad.' 

Mari smiled and bit into her cookie that was still in her hand.

The effect was instant. Mari noticeably stiffened and Nino grabbed the cookie out of Mari's hand and bit into it. 

His eyes widened. 'It's cherry.'

Chloe screamed and shoved past Jon to Mari.

The two were spurred into action, afraid for their friend, having seen her allergic reaction act up first hand.

Nino grabbed the purse at Mari's hip and opened it. 

He looked into it, trying to find Mari's epi-pen while Chloe yelled to Jon to get a chair which she eased Mari into, Damian grasping Mari's hand, coaxing her to breathe slowly. 

Luka dialed the ambulance and Adrien tried to keep everyone from surrounding Mari, waving his arms around and yelling. 'Give her room to breathe, people!'

Nino noticed two.. were those kwamis in her pouch? The red kwami stared at him, pointing to a small purple device next to her.

Nino looked at the kwami to signal that it wasn't over and he'd be asking Mari questions later, but now he just needed the epi-pen. He grabbed it and shrugged off the shoulder of Mari's jacket, exposing her shoulder and upper arm.

By now, Mari's throat had noticeably swelled up and her neck had erupted in rashes. Nino knelt down and stabbed the epi-pen into Mari's arm and pressed the button, the serum entering Mari's bloodstream. Nino sighed in relief.

Marinette's joints loosened a little, and she took a deep gulp of air, panting.

The room fell silent, everyone looking on in worry for Marinette.

Chloe and Damian looked furious. Who was the imbecile who brought cherry flavored cookies into prom when the teachers had specifically told them not to?

Nino looked up and his eyes fell on the face of his ex girlfriend. Her face was slightly pale, and her eyes were wide in.. guilt?

'You.' he breathed. He stood up and advanced towards her. 

'You were the one who brought those cherry laced cookies.' he said softly, but loud enough for the room to hear.

Alya took a step back. 

Nino took a step forward.

'How dare you? You brought cookies laced with the ingredient the teachers specifically told you not to! Do you not know how dangerous that is? You could have killed her!' he roared.

'How was I supposed to know she'd react that way? I thought it was just a small allergy! Even so, she deserves it for what she does to Lila!' Alya yelled back, panic evident on her face.

'How thick are you? Marinette didn't do ANYTHING to Lila! She's lying! Even if she did do those things to Lila, which she didn't, you shouldn't have tried to kill her! The teachers SPECIFICALLY told you not to make anything with cherries in it!' Nino spat.

Alya opened her mouth to reply, but the wail of the ambulance siren outside interrupted her. A few seconds later, people piled into the room, lifting Mari gently onto a stretcher and placed an oxygen mask on her face.

Damian followed the people out of the room to the van, shooting a dirty look to Alya. If looks could kill, Alya would probably have been dead ten times over.

Chloe walked up to Alya and slapped her across the face.

'How dare you?! Marinette is the sweetest, kindest being in the world. She gave me a second chance when I sure as hell didn't deserve it, and she was your first friend at Francois Dupont! She's my best friend! If I lose her you're going to regret even being born.' Tears were forming in the corners of the blonde girl's eyes, though she refused to let them fall.

Mdm Jaeng grabbed Alya by the arm and brought to an empty classroom, confiscating her phone once more, making her sit down and watch as she called her parents.

Marinette's group of friends each glared at Alya as she was dragged out of the room, each one more hatefully than the last.

Chloe wiped the tears out of her eyes and she looked to her friends with a impassive expression. 

'Let's go to the hospital, we have a Mari to visit.'

-

At the hospital, quiet peace was interrupted as the doors slammed open, five teenagers storming in.

'Which room is Marinette Dupain-Cheng in?'

The receptionist, afraid of the aura the teens were admitting, shakily pointed a finger to a hallway. 

'Room 326.'

Four stormed off in the direction of the room, while Jon looked at the receptionist.

'Sorry, we're just really, really worried for her.'

-

'Maribug!'

The doors were once again thrown open, the bluenette in question lying in bed looking much better, her boyfriend on her right holding her hand.

(Luka quietly shut the door.)

Chloe nearly collapsed on the floor.

She plopped herself in a chair as everyone else watched in somewhat amusement.

'Don't worry, Queenie, I'm fine. It's way better than it was when I was younger, especially since now I have Tikki's creation helping me heal. I'll be up in no time, and the nurse promised I would be released in time for the WE tour tomorrow.' Marinette assured.

Chloe looked at Marinette before making a noise that sounded like a laugh and a sob.

'You're the one hospitalised, Mari, but you're comforting me? Don't EVER make me worry like that again!' 

'Yeah, dudette, I just got you back, I can't lose you again!' Nino said, as everyone grabbed a chair and sat down.

Mari grinned. 'See, I'm glad I adopted you. Dami, now you know you can trust Nino, he saved my life after all! At least try to be friends with him?'

'I'll.. tolerate him, Angel.' Damian rolled his eyes. 'No promises.'

'Wait, this reminds me. Marinette, are you Ladybug?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hii pls read the notes at the endd

'Psch, no..' Mari moved her arm as if she were waving away that ridiculous idea of Nino's.

'I'm not dumb, Marinette, I know what a kwami looks like. Which you'd know, of course, since you're Ladybug.'

The other miraculous users watched the interaction with bated breath. 

'And you're Ladybug, so that means..' he muttered, more to himself, as he regarded the teens around him.

'Adrien is Chat, he has that blonde thing going for him, Chloe's Honey, wow she was Queen Bee too, Luka is Python, your hair really suits your costume by the way, and Draco is probably Kagami.' he finished, pointing to each of the teens as their names were called.

'Uhhh,' Marinette looked into her purse. Tikki gave a small nod of her head and shrugged. No point denying it now.

'Okay, so we are them. You can't tell anyone though, Nino,' she started.

Nino waved his hand. 'Don't worry Marinette, I won't tell. It's a secret, I understand.'

The others slowly exhaled.

Nino looked elated. 'Holy shit, I'm friends with THE Miraculous team!'

The kwamis flew out of their respective hiding spots.

'Hm. So you were one of Wayzz's previous users?' Kaalki uttered, examining the boy closely.

'Wait..what?!' 

-

Eventually, after alot of explaining and questioning later, everything was settled, and they all knew each other's superhero identities (not the vigilante ones though) and old superhero identities in Nino's case. The seven slumped in their seats slightly.

'After I let my team know, suddenly everyone figures it out.' Marinette pouted slightly.

'Well it's kind of a good thing he figured it out,' Adrien pointed out. 'Now we wouldn't need to make excuses to go transform and he can cover for us during akuma attacks.'

'Don't jinx it!' 

But it was too late. Just as the words left Nino's mouth, a familiar beeping came from their phones. Well, except Jon's and Damian's.

Chloe looked at Adrien coolly. 'You just had to jinx it, didn't you, Agreste?'

'We have to go. Who is it that's been akumatised this time?' Luka stated, getting ready to transform.

Jon glanced at Chloe's phone. 'Some.. Monsieur Pigeon?'

The users groaned, their previously tensed forms relaxing into the chair. 

'Well on the bright side, only Mari and Adrien need to go.'

'Marinette is not going anywhere. She needs to heal.' Damian said sternly.

'As much as I don't want M'Ladybug to go too, she has to. She needs to cleanse the akuma and there's no way Kagami can deal with an akuma alone. But then again, its Mr Pigeon..'

Marinette looked to her boyfriend.

'I have to go, Dami, its my job. I'll be back before you know it.' She kissed him on the cheek, leaving him no room to argue.

Marinette and Adrien looked to their kwamis, who nodded. After all, they may or may not have gorged themselves during the prom.

'Tikki, spots on!'

'Plagg, claws out!'

'Kaalki, full gallop!'

'Tikki, Kaalki, merge!'

'Voyage!'

'We'll see you later,' Adrien said to Luka, kissing him on the cheek.

Damian didn't open his mouth, not trusting himself to say anything.

He watched as the hero and heroine jumoed through the bright blue portal, clutching the blankets of the hospital bed in his fists.

The original miraculous team stepped through the portal. Before it closed, you could hear the distinct sound of pigeons cooing, and Ladybug telling Draco that she and Chat had got this.

\- 

The others had fallen asleep a while ago. Damian didn't blame them, it was around 10 at night already and it had been a exhausting day.

Regardless, he could not fall asleep, busy worrying about his beloved. 

He knew Marinette could take care of herself, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her! He tapped his foot against the floor, counting the seconds before Mari returned.

He had counted up to 1802 before a blue portal opened up, the red and black clad superheroes stepping out.

Damian exhaled in relief. 

The two detransformed and Marinette got back into the bed. (Honestly, it was probably a miracle no one had came to check in on them yet.)

Damian grasped Mari's hand as she got comfortable, smiling at her.

'Go to sleep, Angel, it's been a long day already.'

'I don't wanna, I'm not tired!' She pouted, much like a child to her boyfriend's amusement.

Conveniently, the nurse came in. 

'Visiting hours are over, so I'm going to have to ask you all to leave.' She said apologetically, taking in the tired teens in prom outfits.

Adrien nodded in understanding and shook everyone awake while the nurse waited in the doorway.

Eventually after a few minutes of protesting and whining, everyone left the room, wishing Marinette a goodnight and a 'See you tomorrow!'.

All but Damian.

Damian, the stubborn idiot, refused to let go of Marinette's hand. Jon walked over to him.

'Look, I get that you're worried about her, so are we. But even if Damian has to leave, Robin may or may not conveniently sneak into her room to visit her.' Jon winked, saying this is a low enough voice so only Mari and Damian could hear.

Mari nodded. She stuck her arms out and Damian wrapped his arms around her, savoring her warmth. 

Marinette pulled away after a few moments, leaning up to peck his lips. 'I'll be waiting,' she whispered.

Damian nodded, giving her one last kiss before turning and exiting the room, failing to notice Marinette take out her phone and open Twitter.

\--- so sorry i dont know how twitter works ---

@SunshineOfGotham  
heyy everyonee! im in the hospital rn bc i accidentally ate a cherry flavored cookie and had an allergic reaction. one more thing to check off my bucket list. #imsoclumsy #imanidiot

retweet: @QueenieBee   
tch alya was the one who laced it with cherries, i wouldn't be surprised if it was liar-las idea.  
  
retweet: @TimLovesCoffee  
hold on a moment who did wHAT to sunshine? 

retweet: @BatsandPlants   
rogues suit up we're going liar hunting

retweet: @DefinitelyNotJoker  
way ahead of you, ivy or harley dear

\--

@ArkhamsCommissioner   
guys Joker just broke out of arkham and we have no idea where is he is

rewteet: @TheRealBatman   
damnit

\- (why is this so chaotic anyway its over uh pls read the notes at the end of the chapter) -

Marinette was about to doze off when she heard the tapping on her window.

Getting out of bed, she swiftly moved over to the window and opened it, letting in the traffic light colored superhero.

'I think the others followed me here.' Robin grumbled, clearly annoyed. 'Why did you post it on Twitter, angel, now everyone's Lila hunting. I wanted her all to myself, but now I have to share murdering privileges? With Harley of all people? Habibti I love you but even if i was an assassin, Harley really takes the cake.'

Marinette giggled. 'I never said it was Lila or Alya, that was all Chlo.'

Robin opened his mouth, probably to snap back a reply, when three more vigilantes fell through the window and landed on the ground surprisingly softly for three grown men.

They didn't need to look up to know that Robin had just facepalmed.

The three untangled themselves and surrounded the bluenette.

'Are you okay, Mari?' 

'Do you want me to sue Lila for you?'

'Yeah what he said its really easy actually, plus I can expose her tomorrow since I'm your class's tour guide for WE.'

'Guys!' Mari called, effectively cutting them off. Sunshine was small but man did she pack a punch. 'Be quiet, we don't want any nurses or doctors coming in because of the noise.'

The vigilantes grumbled, Robin rolling his eyes (not that you could see it anyway), sitting down in the vacated seats Mari's friends previously sat in.

'Are you okay, Mari?' 

'Yes, I'm fine. Tikki's creation power helps me heal faster. The nurse even said I could be discharged tomorrow in time for the WE tour.'

'That's good to hear, pixie pop. Maybe we should let you get some rest, don't think we didn't notice you almost falling asleep while waiting for us.' He wagged his finger at her, playful frown on his face.

'No I wasn't!'

Robin looked at his girlfriend who looked away.

'Okay maybe I was.'

'We'll let you get some sleep Nette. Don't worry though we'll pick you up tomorrow and bring you to WE ourselves.'

'Thanks, guys. About the picking me up part, not the sleep now part. Ooh, hold on, did I tell you guys I adopted a turtle today?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay mari stands up for herself and goes off at bustier
> 
> idk ao3 makes 1200 words seem super little somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡
> 
> i put it at the top this time bc no one reads it at the bottom :((  
> more questions peoplee i only have 4 so far :(

Marinette spent half an hour telling the vigilantes about the dance (and her adopted turtle), despite them telling her to go to sleep. 

Eventually, everyone really had to leave because the Joker escaped for whatever reason again and the ex-Robins were probably going to be needed to track him down soon.

Marinette stifled a yawn as everyone piled out of the window, Damian leaning over her to brush his lips over her cheek lightly.

A light blush dusted Marinette's features as she grinned suggestively at Damian.

She grabbed the front of his costume, pulling him towards her as lips met lips.

A rather soft sounding wolf whistle echoed in the room and Marinette and Damian pulled apart, panting lightly but smiling widely.

'It looks kinda creepy when Demon Spawn smiles, doesn't it guys?'

'Tim.'

'I'm sorry, Robin.'

-

It was early in the morning as Marinette woke up. Even though she was known for being late to school, she did still help out in a bakery after all. Early mornings were practically her thing by now.

A knock on the door signaled that someone was outside. 

'Come in!' Marinette sang, just happy to finally be away from the hospital and start running again.

The last time she ran was the Mr. Pigeon attack. Her mind drifted to her rogue friends. Sure, Gotham's crime rates had gone down since she first befriended Riddler and the other rogues, yes, but did she really change them that much?

Marinette didn't understand what the big deal was. She only pointed out the Riddler's ugly outfit and fixed it. They just needed a friend, one who didn't judge them for their choices and helped them.

Marinette had stepped up at the time. She's had her fair share of bad friends and she wasn't about to let the same fate that had befallen her happen to anyone else if she could help it.

The door creaked as it opened. 

The nurse from last night opened the door. 

'Are you feeling better? Somehow, you healed really fast, normally it'd take a few days to recover from an allergic reaction this bad, but you did it overnight! Anyway, you are perfectly good to go, so if you could sign this exit form, you can leave. A certain Wayne is waiting outside for you,' she winked, holding out a clipboard and a pen.

Marinette couldn't help but laugh at the nurse's cheeriness.

'Thank you,' she said sincerely as she scanned through the release form and finding nothing wrong with it, she signed it.

She left the room immediately, checking her purse, relieved to see the sleeping forms of Kaalki and Tikki inside.

She clasped it shut and walked to the lobby, where the Waynes were (very impatiently) waiting.

She jumped on Tim's back, and he stumbled, the two wobbling aroumd until Mari jumped off.

'You got released right?' Damian eyed her from head to toe, making sure she was alright, and didn't sneak out of the hospital.

The nurse from earlier walked over to them.

'She's fine, she's a really fast healer! Have fun, you guys!' She waved them goodbye as everyone left the room, piling into the black limo outside.

'Miss Marinette, are you alright? I brought you another epi-pen, since you most likely do not have one right now.' Alfred said, handing said pen to Marinette.

'I'm fine, Alfred, don't worry!'

He looked at her through the overhead mirror, shooting her a slightly concerned look before pulling up at the WE parking lot.

Just as they piled out of the limo, Marinette muttered, 'If one more person asks me if I'm alright I'm going to punch someone.'

Everyone inched away from the grumpy sunshine, in case 'someone' was them.

Kim walked up to Marinette from where he was with the class.

'Marinette are you okay? Oops, guess what, I don't care--'

A sickening crack ran out in the room as Marinette's fist came into contact with the foolhardy athelete's face.

Kim stumbled backwards and fell onto the floor, his hand flying to his bloody nose before standing up and tripping in an attempt to get away from the bluenette.

He used his hand to push himself up, staining the white marble floor, stumbling as he made his way back to Lila.

Mlle. Bustier strutted over to Marinette.

'That was very irresponsible of you, Marinette! You're the class president, you should be setting a good example for the class-'

'As soon as this trip is over, I'm resigning. Lila can have my position. I'm done with you trying to make me do your job for you, and you claiming that I'm a 'model student and need to set a good example,' She airquoted with her fingers. 'Just because I'm the class president. The only reason I'm not quitting now, is because I know for a fact that none of you even bothered to read the instruction booklet I gave you for the itinerary for the trip.'

'Marinette, you do not talk to a teacher and superior that way! It is extremely rude of you and-'

Once again, Mari cut the teacher off.

'I'm sorry, Mlle. Bustier,' she sarcastically reponded. 'I am so sorry that you don't have the capacity to do your job. I planned this whole trip! And what did you do? You left me and Chloe in the airport! I am sick and tired of helping a class who bullies me and treats me like a doormat.'

'That is your job as a class president, Marinette and if you couldn't take the job seriously then maybe it's a good thing you're resigning! You're supposed to be a good example!' Mlle. Bustier's voice raised to a high pitched tone that made Marinette wince when she heard it.

'There, see? Good example. Is that what you are? You brush off the responsibilities you're supposed to do as a proper teacher and pin everything on me. That isn't fair! You refuse to do anything about Lila's lying, and my bullying!' 

'Marinette, you know Lila has a lying disease-'

'Yes, I do. But the others don't, because you neglected to inform them of Lila's 'lying disease' and let wild rumors spread! Her 'lying disease' doesn't account for how much she's bullied me the past six months, and she's manipulated everyone else into thinking she has special connections!'

Mlle. Bustier tried to come up with a feeble excuse. 'I didn't want the class to treat her differently because of her her disability!'

'If you were a proper teacher, Bustier, you would know that the class isn't like that.'

Alya barged into the conversation. 

'What do you mean, 'manipulated us'? And Lila, is the thing about your lying disease true? Did you really say all that just because of it?'

Lila looked like a deer caught in headlights. On one hand, she could lie and say no, she wasn't lying, but on the other, Mlle. Bustier let her get away with so much because of her fake disease, and if she lied, well she'd be screwed.

Eventually, Lila settles on more fake tears.

'No.. I only lie when I'm stressed, and I haven't been since Marinette threatened me in the bathroom on my first day here.'

Alya placed an arm around the liar's shoulders, giving her silent comfort as the sausage-haired girl fake sobbed.

The class glared at Marinette upon hearing Lila's words.

Marinette sighed. Of course Lila was going to blame her again.

'That's low, even for you, Marinette.' Alya spat out her name. Marinette took a step towards Alya, her fist raised, and Alya stepped back, worry flashing over her features before morphing into a scowl.

Dick clapped for Marinette, feeling super proud of his soon-to-be sister in law.

It drew the class' attention and they looked towards him.

Dick paused.

'Uhm.. well now that that's over, do you want to start the tour?' 

\--

@TimLovesCoffee

dudess did you see mari go off at her teaacher? awe-inspiring bby and my soon to be sister in laww #mariisaqueen #someonepleasebuymecoffeeidontwanttodealwithmarisclass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudesss pls send qns for the qna sksk 
> 
> its at the beginning of this chapt and end notes too

Mlle. Bustier, who was still reeling from Marinette's verbal attack, looked confused.

'My name is Dick, and I will be your tour guide around WE.' 

Mlle. Bustier, ignoring the fact that he wasn't what the tour guide's name was, offered her hand to him, expecting him to kiss it. After all, she was an exceptional teacher and she hoped his idea of her wouldn't be tainted by Marinette's outburst.

Dick looked at her hand coolly. 'I have a wife.' He deadpanned.

Mlle. Bustier's face flushed and she withdrew her hand. 

'What is with your class and older people? First it was that sausage-haired girl s  
who claims to have a boyfriend, which I can hear, you know, you're so loud. And now, red-haired-bad-teacher lady.' Dick muttered under his breath, Mlle. Bustier somehow miraculously not hearing him.

'I think you must be mistaken, out tour guide's name is supposed to be Richard Grayson?'

'In English, we shorten the name Richard to Dick, which is unfortunate for me. Luckily for you though, I speak French and will be able to help you translate, should you need it.'

He smiled, though it looked more like a grimace to Mari and his brothers.

The other Wayne brothers in the background grimaced at Dick's grimace. (lol)

Dick looked over to them and shooed them away. 

They took a few steps back, walking over so that they were still in earshot, yet wouldn't be noticed easily.

'Now now, this tour is for Francois Dupont students only. That includes you, Nette, so go over to your friends, they must be worried about you.'

Marinette shot him a grateful look, making use of that to move away from her teacher.

Mll.e Bustier clapped her hands to get the class' attention, while Dick looked on. This teacher was clearly useless, she couldn't even get her class to settle down, and instead they were causing a racket.

Dick rolled his eyes and walked over to his brothers. 'Guys. Don't worry, I've got this. You can meet up with Marinette and the class during lunch. Please.'

Dick's tone of voice made the others nod, still understandably furious at the obviously incompetent teacher.

She left Mari and Chloe at the airport! In Gotham of all places, the city with the highest crime rate in the world!

Damian shook his head to clear his head of thoughts that definitely didn't involve murder. He walked over to Marinette and kissed her forehead.

'I'll see you during lunch, Angel. Bourgeois, Agreste, Lahiffe.' He said with a nod of acknowledgement to the latters.

'I'm so proud of you, by the way, standing up to that useless teacher of yours. I'm going to contact the Board of Education. How that nincompoop became a teacher, I'll never know.'

Marinette giggled at her boyfriend's slightly overprotective tone. She pecked his lips in goodbye, giving him a small hug as well.

Damian made his way back over to his brothers, when he heard a high-pitched voice that made him cringe.

'Oh, maybe you'll see Damian on the tour here!' A blonde girl in pink shrilled, bouncing on her toes.

Clearly they had forgotten about the incident at prom.

'Wait, Lila, how come you didn't introduce us to Damian at GA? I mean, he's your boyfriend, you should've greeted him.' Alya frowned.

Never mind.

The slight uptilt of his brothers' heads and the raised eyebrows of Mari's friends confirmed that they were listening as well.

These people clearly shared a single brain cell.

'No no, my Damipoo is just so overprotective of me, we have to pretend not to know each other, so no harm will come to me. Dami has many enemies, you know, he beat someone up for touching me inappropriately!' She fluttered her fake eyelashes and held a hand over her heart, pretending to swoon.

'He sounds nice, girl!' At this, a quiet scoff could be heard from Nino, and Jason turned around to try and hide his laughter.

The others glared at Nino for interrupting Lila, but otherwise did nothing.

'He's the sweetest thing ever, and.. oh I shouldn't be telling you this but.. he proposed!' Lila whisper-yelled, showing off her left hand which had a cheap looking ring and a fake diamond.

At this, Marinette's friends as well as Damian's brothers, the traitors, fell to the ground laughing while Damian stood there grinding his teeth.

The class either didn't notice them, or were ignoring them.

That slut! If she was going to latch onto people and spew lies, she could at least bother to whisper it or fact check it.

Damian growled, walking over to give the class and Liar-la a beatdown, hand twitching towards the hidden dagger in his sleeve.

A hand slipped into his, and Damian calmed down slightly, thinking it was Marinette.

But it felt wrong. The skin tone was completely different from Marinette's pale skin and Damian wrenched his hand out of the liar's grip, despite her squeezing his hand and digging into his skin with her nails, obviously trying to keep his hand in place.

He glared at her and Lila felt a chill run down her spine.

'You don't have to hide it, Dami, can I call you that? We won't tell anyone.' The blonde in pink squeaked, Damian wincing again.

'Do not call me that. I am not dating Liar-la Rossi, and only my girlfriend can call me Dami.'

Rose paled in fear, scurrying back to Lila.

'It's awful! Marinette has probably spouted more lies about me to Damipoo, that's making him act this way!' Lila whimpered, burying her face in her hands.

Alya patted her back. 'If he could believe Marinette, he definitely isn't good enough for you!'

She reached for Lila's ring, pulling it off gently before turning to Damian, shooting him a murderous look, which Damian returned.

She threw the ring at Damian's head, who easily dodged it. Alya, getting madder, stormed up to him and tried to slap him.

Damian rolled his eyes and caught her wrist.

Marinette's arm slapped Alya's away from Damian, making her glare at the two and fall back in line with Lila.

'That isn't my Damian.. Marinette probably paid him to pretend! I wouldn't even put it past her to have slept with him!' Lila's voice rang clearly through the air, even though her voice was still muffled by her fake tears.

Jason started towards Lila, a furious look flashing in his eyes. Tim and Dick, who stood nearby, did nothing to stop him, clearly furious at Lila as well.

Marinette shook her head at them, silently telling him no.

Jason gestured towards the class, shooting her an incredulous look. Marinette shook her head again, levelling him with a stare that made him retreat.

Marinette's arm wrapped around Damian's waist and she sighed. The bluenette was looking at him with a silent 'no' in her eyes.

Her hand covered his, or more specifically, the hand that was reaching towards his dagger. She shook her head slightly before giving Damian a smile, effectively calming him down.

The class watched the interaction with shocked earnest. Why did he push Lila away? Why was he so lovey-dovey with Marinette? It wasn't just today, it was since he showed up at the hotel and left with Marinette.

Dick grabbed a clipboard from a stack nearby and walked back to the class, where Mlle. Bustier was still trying to quiet them. 

He whistled to get everyone's attention. 'Let's begin the tour now, okay? I need all of you to sign this, it's a contract for you to value the privacy of the workers here. Which means no filming people or taking photographs of them without their knowledge.'

He ignored Mlle. Bustier, who was trying to make eye-contact with him. To thank hi, or do something else? He wasn't sure.

Alya grumbled as he handed the clipboard to her, signing it and passing the clipboard around for everyone to sign. 

After it was signed, Mlle. Bustier being the last to sign it, the clipboard was returned to Dick, who checked his watch and almost groaned when he realised they were almost 10 minutes behund schedule.

Seriously, how did Mari deal with these people?

Once Dick got the clipboard back, he eyed Damian, who was still with Marinette.

Damian sighed and Mari let go of him, giving him one of her signature smiles that made him weak at the knees. 

Before Damian bid his fiancee goodbye, he couldn't help but notice Nino eyeing him with a strange look on his face.

'What, Lahiffe?'

'Huh?'

'There has to be a reason why you're staring at me.' Damian rolled his eyes.

'I just noticed how different you are from Mari's old crush.'

Adrien waggled his eyebrows. 'You mean me?'

Luka kissed his cheek. So cute.

Chloe, who was silent the whole time, spoke up.

'Nino has a point, actually. Damian is the silent and brooding type, but Adrien is sunshiney and cheerful. The only thing they have in common is that they both have green eyes and can fight well.'

Marinette blushed.

'Oh yeah! Luka's eyes are kinda green too? More blue than green but yeah!'

Marinette buried her face in her palms.

Damian, looking on in amusement, kissed Mari on the top of her head.

'See you at lunch, Angel.' 

'See you there, Dami.'

With that, Damian walked over to his brothers, ignoring Dick who was waiting for the contract to be passed back to him. 

Said brothers were very much still annoyed with the class, barely holding themselves together.

There was a ding and the elevator doors opened.

'Is there something wrong? You are 10 minutes behind schedule.'

A stern but friendly voice sounded and the class jumped. Because standing there was the one and only, Bruce Wayne.

He looked at the marble floor that still had blood on it from Marinette's punch and frowned.

He looked to the class and cocked his head.

'I liked that floor, you know. Blood is almost impossible to get out of marble, white marble especially. It stains.' 

\--

@TimLovesCoffee 

saying i love my coffee is an understatement but i really want to throw my coffee all over liarla rossi right now and get her 'designer' clothee dirty #shesirritatingme

retweet: @JT-W

please do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of angst 
> 
> hey kids sorry im better at writing fluff than angst but i did my best so yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡

Alya was the first one to snap out of her stupor. There was no mistaking the aura he gave off (and the fact that his photos are everywhere if you look them up helped too). This was the real deal, this was Bruce Wayne!

She fumbled for her phone and held it up to start recording, but Dick placed an arm on her shoulder, and gave her a warning look.

Right. The contract.

Alya sighed and put the phone away. Maybe she could ask him after the tour?

Kim was the second to snap out of it.

'Uh.. Mr Wayne? How would you know if blood stains marble?' His voice trembled a little, and Bruce took note that he was probably the one who stained it in the first place.

'This is Gotham, kid. There's always some blood, somewhere or another.' Then he muttered, 'I knew I should've got a carpet. Sure, it would've stained but I could always replace it..'

Bruce gestured for the class to follow him, and they did, Bruce leading them to an empty room that was normally used for lunch.

Marinette and the other Waynes were trying to hide from the civilian Batman. They didn't really want him to out them right now and hid in a corner of the room, huddling together. Bruce noticed and ceased his muttering to smirk at them.

They paled when Bruce opened his mouth once more and got interrupted by Alya. The others breathed a sigh of relief, until Bruce looked at them again as if to say 'this isn't over'.

The reporter dragged Lila to the front of the class, the girl seemingly trying to shrink into herself or cover her face with her sausage-hair.

'Mr Wayne! I was wondering, could I get an interview? I'm best friends with your soon-to-be daughter-in-law here, and it would really boost the views on my blog.' 

Alya gestured to Lila as she spoke, clearly excited. Lila had promised to get her an interview after all, and since she was so close with the Waynes, there was no way he would say--

'No.'

Alya spluttered. 'No? But why?'

Her expression immediately changed to one of anger. She glared hatefully at the floor as she said, 'It was Marinette, wasn't it? She convinced you that I'm a bad person, and spouted lies about me!'

Bruce cut her off with a small glare. She shut up immediately, not wanting to piss off the superior being in front of them. However, she already had.

'I know who my daughter in law's best friend is, and it certainly isn't you.'

The bespectacled girl looked to Lila, hurt, although the olive skinned girl wasn't paying attention, just looking around for ways to escape.

'Marinette, you can stop hiding now.'

'Aw.. Bruce, why'd you out us?' Said girl pouted and walked to Bruce where they exchanged a hug.

Bruce ruffled the bluenette's hair.

'But, Lila's your daughter in law! I'm her best friend!' Alya cried. 'Marinette's lying! She even paid someone to pretend to be your son, who just proposed to Lila!'

'You mean the pathetic excuse of a girl over here?' Bruce gestured to the girl next to Alya, who was still trying to shy away. 

'That's harsh, Mr Wayne! She grew up with Damian! I know you're supposed to pretend not to know each other in real life, but you can trust us! We won't tell anyone!' The slight tinge of hysteria in her voice did not go unnoticed by anyone.

Bruce stared at Alya as his facial features loosened and he dropped his glare.

'Well.. if you already know..' He mumbled, keeping up the charade.

Alya breathed a loud sigh of relief, coaxing Lila into going up to Bruce.

As soon as the two took a step forward, Bruce's head shot up and looked in their direction.

'You are not my fiancee, Liar-la. My fiancee's name Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she's right here.' Damian's voice entered the conversation.

Kim pointed a finger at Damian from where he was in the class. 'That's the guy who's pretending to be Damian Wayne!'

Bruce smiled at his son. 'Hello, Damian.'

'Hello, Father.' 

'Wait.' Alya knew for a fact that the man standing in front of her was Bruce Wayne. And she knew that the other boy was Marinette's fiance.

'No.' she breathed.

'Look like she's finally figured it out.'

'Lila! You were actually lying? I trusted you, and you betrayed me!' She turned to Marinette who was still wrapped up in Damian's embrace.

'Marinette, you were right. Can you introduce me to Bruce, and maybe get an interview for me?' 

Marinette stared. Alya was pretending nothing had happened? She had suffered 6 whole months of her bullying because she believed Lila.

'Please, Marinette, we're best friends! It isn't my fault you didn't believe Lila and I did!'

Marinette's voice was cold when she replied.

'Alya. Maybe we were best friends, but we stopped the minute you fell for Lila's whims. I stayed with you because I knew she was lying. I warned you she was lying. But you didn't believe me. You should've trusted me. I was your best friend but yku believed a complete stranger over me. What does that say about our 'friendship'?'

Her voice cracked at the end and small tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

'I trusted you, Alya, just as you trusted Lila. You betrayed me, stabbed me in the back! I don't know what happened to my best friend, but she's gone now. Marinette the doormat who would do anything for your class is gone now.'

'You don't mean that..' Alya cried openly, tears flowing down her face.

Marinette brushed her tears away. Damian rubbed her back gently as she let out the feelings she'd been hiding for so long.

'You caused me a lot of heartache and emotional trauma, Cesaire. I hope you make it as a reporter, but our once friendship.. it's gone. I have new best friends, people who trusts me and understands me.' 

Marinette looked over at Chloe with a watery grin as they both laughed, remembering the times they had and the bridges they had crossed over time. They started out as enemies but now you couldn't tear apart their friendship for anything. If you told Marinette as a 9 year old that she would one day be best friends with Chloe Bourgeois, she would probably have laughed herself senseless.

Marinette looked Nino and smiled at him. They made eye contact and as if a dam broke, long forgotten memories from their childhood flooded her mind. Marinette beating Alix at a roller skating race, punching Kim because he stole Nino's juice box.

Marinette looked to Adrien and Luka, the boy she had loved, and the boy that had loved her. They were brilliant friends, and she remembered when she was a bumbling mess around Adrien and Luka, barely managing to talk to them without making a fool of herself. They were adorable together and she wished them nothing but the best in future endeavors.

Marinette looked at Jason, Tim and Dick. Her brothers in everything but blood. She thought back to when she punched Dick in the nose, insulted Jason's helmet ('It looks like a jellybean!') and the nightly talks she had with Tim over caffeine. She beamed at them, lighting up Gotham with her signature 'Sunshine'.

She looked up to Damian. Damian. Her rock and her soulmate. She loved him with all her heart and she knew he loved him too. She remembered the day they had first met, the day she had beat up three thugs and tied them up with a pink zip-tie. Later that day, he had confirmed that he had thought she was an idiot for ducking into an alleyway when three dudes were following her, but he admitted that he was ready to jump in and save her.

Marinette looked to Alya and the class. The people who did she did everything for, risked everything for, just for them. And they had repaid her by stabbing her in the back and believing a complete stranger.

Marinette didn't regret punching Kim, and if she could again, she would. She suppised she should consider herself lucky that there was no Hawkmoth in Gotham to akumatise her.

Marinette let out a dry, humorless laugh and everyone winced, except for Damian who just tightened his hold on her and kissed the crown of her head, muttering sweet sentiments into her ear.

The tears in her eyes escaped as she let loose one, just one, heartwrenching sob that shattered everyone's heart. 

Everyone finally understood just how much Marinette had gone through and how broken she was now. Marinette's sob echoed across the room, amplifying itself in her wrongdoers ears, making them wince and hastily apologise, but the glare Tim sent the class stopped them in their tracks.

Damian hugged her tighter, determined to protect his Angel from the demons the world had to offer. He knew one thing. He would be with his Angel every step of the way, for better or for worse. He was the Demon to her Angel.

Marinette almost passed out from emotional distress. Bruce, Tim, Jason, Dick, Chloe, Adrien, Nino and Luka surrounded her and Damian, joining in on their hug, providing Mari with the emotional support she didn't know she needed.

No words were exchanged and no words were needed as they embraced the broken girl, making a silent promise to put her pieces back together.

Later that night, Marinette would cry herself to sleep at the official loss of her classmates and old friends, in the arms of her beloved. 

That night would have to wait though, as the alarm in WE sounded. 

Bruce looked up from the hug, annoyed until his eyes widened and he realised. 

The door slammed open and a loud wail of the alarm filled the air. The light flashing in red from the alarms in the background illuminated the green hair of the man standing in the doorway.

'Now. Who hurt my Sunshine? I'll have you know that all the rogues are probably gonna kill you too, but oh well, first come first serve.'

\--

@Gotham-Police

if anyones seen the joker around call us immediately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeetus this is one of the last chapters 
> 
> therell be at most 6 more chapters so this book will definitely be over by the end of june or near there
> 
> its been fun and ily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡
> 
> ^^  
> not to sound self centered but its about me not the story bc i kinda wanna share my life with yall even if yall didnt ask bc i have no friends and no one to rant to so i need ranting here

The class was scared senseless, Alya and Lila especially. The Joker had just broken into WE, and was clearly going to do something bad to them, if the tone of his voice was any indication.

However, as the Joker took in more of his surroundings, he noticed Mari glaring at him from the center of the hug, tear tracks visible on her face.

Joker's face softened immediately when he realised she had been crying and he opened his arms wide.

Alya was about to scoff until everyone let go of Mari, and she took off running into Joker's arms.

'I've got you, little one. I've got you.' 

The class was shocked at the sight of the Joker comforting Marinette and their jaws dropped. 

Lila cringed. She had definitely messed with the wrong girl. Mari had her friends, despite all Lila's efforts to turn them against her, the Waynes, who were going to be her family soon, and the Joker. 

If Lila had to guess, the rogues of Arkham were probably really close to Marinette as well, judging by how comfortable the the girl and the green haired rogue were around each other.

Realisation dawned on the Italian. So that was where Marinette always went after GA! She went to Arkham! But that didn't explain how so many people in Gotham knew Mari. As far as she and the rest of the class knew, this was Mari's first time in Gotham.

Alya, who had taken out her phone to call the police and stopped when she realised that her Twitter was still open, noticed the #SunshineOfGotham tag, and with trembling fingers, she tapped on it.

She let out a small gasp of shock that made the class surround her.

Alya's finger shook as she finally managed to look at the #SunshineOfGotham tag without any interruptions.

There was no mistaking the happy bluenette in the photographs, which dated all the way back to around 5 years ago, which everyone noticed as Alya scrolled downwards. 

Marinette was the Sunshine of Gotham.

Alya quickly searched up @SunshineOfGotham in the search bar and clicked on the verified username, scrolling through the posts.

The bluenette may not have been in most of the photos, but the people in the photos were definitely the rogues, as well as the vigilantes and the Waynes, all in different photos.

The class looked on sadly at the bluenette's profile, smiling at how happy she looked. The class noticed that Mari hadn't smiled like that around them in a really long time. She looked happier than she'd even been in Paris, and it was heart-warming.

Footsteps broke them out of their thoughts, and everyone turned to see a few of Joker's goons escorting people inside the lunch room. Bruce did a quick headcount and realised that everyone who was in the building was now confined in this room. 

The Gothamites were slightly annoyed, although they relaxed immediately upon seeing the Joker and Mari.

Everyone in Gotham knew that Mari had softened the rogues immensely, and there hadn't been a murder by them in years. Sure, they still beat people up and stuff, but never to the point of death.

And even if they did beat people up, it was never in front of Marinette or when she was in the city.

The Waynes debated whether or not to change into their suits. Bruce looked to his sons and gave a slight shake of his head to indicate a no. He slinked out of the room quietly, shutting the door.

Bruce took out his phone and called Alfred, who went down to the Batcave and called the Commissioner, though he included the fact that Mari was there as well. Bruce changed into his suit and waited outside for the police to arrive, which took about 15 minutes, and entered the room.

\--

After Bruce had left, the Joker made everyone who was brought in stand at the sides of the room so that they were safely out of the way, the class in the center and the people who stood by Mari (including the Waynes) behind him.

Mari was still wrapped in the Joker's arms. She trusted him to know that he wouldn't kill or injure anyone badly, maybe scare them a little and give them a few bruises, but the class didn't know that.

Mari slipped out of the Joker's embrace and made her way over to her friends, who surrounded her like a burrito and gave her hugs. She finally felt at ease.

Adrien smirked to her when she got close. 'They're finally gonna get it. Maybe I can cataclysm them? Plagg?'

Plagg only nodded his head from the inside of Adrien's jacket. The cat kwami had grown fond of Tikki's holder, and when he noticed her feeling upset, Plagg had slapped some sense into Adrien for telling the girl to 'take the high road'.

Mari giggled again. 'Down, kittens.'

'Normally I wouldn't wish violence on anyone, but I have to say that these people deserve it.' Luka remarked.

Chloe snorted. 'They should just thank that Kagami isn't here. She'd probably convince Joker to kill everyone and even lend him her sabre to do it.'

Tim sniffed. 'I really want to spill my coffee all over that reporter girl's shirt.'

Jason looked shocked. 'Your coffee?!'

Tim nodded seriously. 'My coffee.'

Damian rolled his eyes.

\--

'Now, now. Gathered here today, we will be celebrating the deaths of our Sunshine's class. Any questions?' Joker pointed his gun at the class, or more specifically, Alya. 

A civilian at the side raised his hand. 'What did they do to Sunshine to make you so mad, Mr Joker?'

The Joker pointed his gun downwards and the class breathed a sigh of relief before one of his henchmen pointed a pistol at them, causing them to fall back and huddle.

'Well, Mr Civilian. First, I am sure that all of you here know about Mari's cherry allergy?' He waved his gun towards the civilians, and to their credit, they didn't flinch.

A few of them nodded confusedly. 'Everyone knows of her allergy.' 

The class remained quiet in disbelief and disappointment that a bunch of people from Gotham knew Mari better than them.

Damian scoffed quietly. 'Pfft, they probably didn't even know about it until Mr Roghers mentioned it in class.'

Joker cocked his gun. 'GA had a prom yesterday, and one of the students, though I'm not entirely sure who right now, brought cookies with cherries in them.'

The civilians at the side looked to the class, who cowered in fear. A few of them rolled their eyes while a few looked at Mari sympathetically as she remained sandwiched between her friends.

Kim looked to Marinette pleadingly as Joker continued explaining what he knew happened at the prom. 

'Please, Mari, you won't let him kill us right? We're friends!'

Marinette opened her mouth to reply but Dick beat her to it.

'Did you not learn from when she punched you in the nose? You guys are the whole reason you're in this mess! You're doing exactly what Alya just did, and if you dare to come near my baby sister again, I'm going to fucking kill you and I won't make it look like an accident.' He snarled.

Joker looked approvingly at Marinette when Dick mentioned the punch. The Joker eyed Kim who was sweating nervously now, and noticed his slightly bruised noise and red area around it.

Lila looked to Adrien pleadingly, clearly having ignored Dick. She figured that Adrien was her best shot at getting out of this alive. He was close friends with Marinette and if he managed to plead with the girl, he could get her out of this situation.

Marinette noticed and her eyes narrowed. She looked to Adrien, who shook his head. Her eyes traveled from the blonde boy to the blue haired boy next to him who was looking on impassively.

'Juleka, come here.' Marinette's quiet voice was heard over the still ongoing alarm. It abruptly cut off though, having exhausted it's limit.

Marinette's voice rang clear, quiet but firm as she repeated her sentence.

'Juleka, please. Come here.' 

The purple haired girl who was looking at the floor directed her gaze towards Marinette, flinching as her eyes passed the Joker.

She shook her head and muttered quietly. 'Why?'

Marinette looked at Luka. 

His face gave away nothing, although his eyes shone. He knew Joker wouldn't harm the class, but he silently thanked Marinette for getting his sister out of the danger zone.

Adrien squeezed his boyfriend's hand, a small gesture of support.

Juleka scampered over to Marinette, passing by Joker, who grinned maniacally at her. 

'You've never actually bullied me or said anything bad to me, just kept quiet. I understand that you're shy and I don't blame you at all. And if you got killed, I'd have to deal with a moody guitarist for a while.'

Rose squeaked as her best friend moved away from her.

Joker twirled the gun with his finger. 'Who should I kill first?'

As soon as the words left his mouth, gun shots rang through the air. The class flinched, and closed their eyes, expecting pain and darkness. When it didn't come, they opened an eye and peeked through it.

Everyone in the room apart from them burst out in laughter.

'The Joker.. he hasn't killed anyone in years! None of the rogues have, especially after Sunshine over there came to Gotham.' A goon laughed, clutching his stomach.

Alya felt infuriated. Was this all just some big prank? 

Lila stepped up, clearly having come to the same conclusion as Alya. 'Adrikins! Save me, please!'

She fake-cried, obviously trying to gain pity, and Adrien looked over at her coolly while Chloe sneered in disgust.

'I am so sorry I ever called you Adrikins, Adrien.' Chloe shuddered.

Adrien patted her head and took a step forward to Lila, who held out her arms in confidence, as if she were waiting for a hug.

Adrien winked at the green eyed girl, whose arms were still held out. 

He was still holding Luka's hand, who looked to him knowingly and nodded.

Adrien grabbed the collar of the older boy's shirt, yanking the boy towards Adrien, and they promptly started to make out.

\--

@daminette-fanpage

dudes im in the lunch room rn and joker came in and two really cute boys started making out and i lowkey wanna make a new fan account for the two of them maybe i can ask mari what their names are?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes help mee i forgot the name of this one daminette fic  
> basically mari doesnt tell alya an everyone else she has a bf and mari comes to school w hickeys but alya thinks theyre bruises amd one day dami comes and picks her up from sch and alya confronts her or something and mari goes 'u should see what marks i left on him' and he rauses his shurt and shows them
> 
> yes thats about it if uk the name of it comment it pls i wanna reread it but i cant find it sjsj   
> thankss
> 
> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡  
> ^^  
> please be about me, not the story bc i want yall to be able to get to know me better and stuff


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the last unofficial chapter, but there will be a bonus chapter coming out either later today or tomorrow, its already written out but like i have to proof read it so
> 
> also this is a kinda disappointing chapter for endings but i had no idea how to end this thing so uh well yes its crappy but yeah okay hate me all u want
> 
> edit: okay so its been around two months since i wrote this and personally dont like how i wrote the joker, and some of the batboys. now, after reading more dc comics i realise that there are many wrong implications on the boys. i will not be rewriting this fic because im lazy bit for any fic in the future, i can assure u that i will do my best to keep the characters in character and not make them go off tangent at a whim

When Batman and the Gotham police walked into the lunch room, they were expecting some screaming and panic, but what they didn't expect were two teens making out while a brunette stared at them angrily.

The two had just come up for air, Adrien panting slightly and Luka smiling at Lila in a Luna Lovegood sort of way.

'Please don't flirt with my boyfriend, it makes him uncomfortable.'

Lila's face could resemble a fish, the way she was gaping right now.

Jason snorted in the background while she spluttered. (liela.exe is loading)

Joker strutted towards Lila and Alya, pulling a crowbar out of his jacket. He swung it around, loosening his wrist before using it to break a nearby lamp.

The sound of it crashing made the two scream and clutch onto each other like their lives depended on it. 

Which it kinda did, Marinette mused.

The Joker gave them a sinister grin and Lila tried to call his bluff. (ironic isn't it)

'You.. you won't kill us!' She pointed a shaking finger at the green haired man.

'Not kill, no. But bodily harm, yes.' 

Unfortunately, Joker only got in two hits on Lila's face and four on Alya's arms, face and leg before Batman stopped him.

'Now, now, as much as we all want to see them die, do it somewhere where there'll be no witnesses.'

'Aw come on, Bats! They almost killed my Sunshine!' He pouted, waving his crowbar around frantically.

'Still.'

'Fine,' he whined, tucking away his crowbar.

Batman turned to the police and Jason pulled another crowbar from inside HIS jacket and subtly passed it to Joker. (i love ironic-ness)

They exchanged a look and another clang sound broke out in the room as Joker whacked Alya's phone right out of her hands, causing it to fall on the floor and shatter.

Marinette's happy face flashed across the broken screen before it gave out, becoming black and nothing could be seen on it anymore.

Batman detained Joker, handcuffing him and walking him away from Lila and Alya, while the rogue just grinned and waved to Mari and her friends.

Lila, still trying to earn pity, clutched her arm in faux pain. 

'Oh, my arm! It hurts so much!' She sobbed, fake tears falling out of her eyes again.

Tim rolled his eyes as he muttered, 'How much water does this girl drink to have tears falling out that often?'

Adrien sniggered.

-

Once everything was sorted out, Lila was sent to a holding cell in the local prison nearby temporarily as punishment for defamation and slander of different celebrities.

Her mother was contacted as well and Lila was sent to the cell with her mother yelling at her on speaker phone the entire way there. 

The lies Lila spewed out were exposed and she was being slapped with many lawsuits and fines. 

She would face more consequences in Pari, especially after more research had shown that she had bullied several students into suicide, and had sexually harrassed Adrien multiple times.

Alya was let go for now, (unfair i know), although her parents were informed and she was sure to get in huge trouble at home, which Chloe took extreme pride in knowing.

Her parents had banned her from using any sort of electronic device, unless it was for school, and Alya was to save up and buy her own phone if she wanted a new one.

Alya was slapped with a fine and community service, because even if she had helped to spread Lila's lies, she was just a pawn in Lila's game and Mari was pretty sure people just felt sorry for her.

Although, she spent the next three days in a holding cell as well for attempted murder with the cherry cookies.

Joker was escorted back to Arkham, and Marinette promised to visit. They waved each other goodbye cheerfully as Joker sat down in the police car, his grin never faltering.

Crazy as it sounds, Joker's signature grin comforted her.

She couldn't believe it was over. Lila's reign was over. She knew who were her true friends and honestly, she couldn't have been happier.

Damian and Mari were in the privacy of Damian's room in Wayne Manor, while her friends were back in their hotel after Mlle. Bustier was escorted out by some fancy looking officials for not doing her job.

The two lay down on Damian's bed and Marinette buried her face into his chest, his arm wrapping around the bluenette protectively.

They lay there in comfortable silence as the events of the day caught up with them. 

They fell into slumber soon after, talking quietly and laughing together. (Dick obviously took photos of them sleeping duh he needs blackmail.)

\--

The remaining days went by quickly, with everyone one by one coming up to Marinette to ask for forgiveness.

She gave the same answer every time.

'I don't blame for you believing her, although I do blame you for bullying me. I would like to forget everything that's happened and start afresh. But I don't think I can trust you anymore.'

They would turn around, satisfied but dejected that they lost their everyday Ladybug. As the saying goes, you wouldn't miss them until they're gone. They had just come to realise how much they depended on the girl, and how useless they were without her. 

They understood why she wouldn't forgive them, but they were determined to make it up to her. (i may have gotten that sentence wrong sorry)

The class didn't go out of their way to help Marinette or do good things for her, which Marinette appreciated. They treated her the same as they did before Lila ever came, it made her reminiscence the good times she had with them.

And despite everything bad that had happened after Lila came, she knew she wouldn't have traded it for anything in the world. It had its highs and lows, but the outcome of the situation was one Mari loved and she wouldn't change anything about it.

\--

The days flew by quickly and soon, it was the night of the Wayne gala.

Marinette had designed the suits and dresses for all her friends. 

Chloe wore a sleek black dress that exposed her back, as well as dyed her blonde hair with streaks of black and tied it up in a ponytail that made her look like Queen Bee again. She wore black pumps with yellow highlights and looked like a queen.

She went with Jon again, the two had recently started hanging out more and becoming close friends. Jon wore a light blue suit with a grey undershirt, his hair was gelled and he was wearing dark red leather shoes.

Adrien was wearing a black and grey suit and black leather shoes, which matched with Luka. The only thing different about their outfits were their tie colors, Adrien's green and Luka's blue.

They went together obviously, after Adrien had asked Luka to the gala. Lila had tried to threaten Adrien before getting into the police car. 

'I'll tell your father you're gay, Adrien!' Adrien had stiffened for a while but then smiled at Lila.

'He already knows. You can even ask Marinette, she's the one who helped me come out to him.'

Mari had ruffled Adrien's hair, messing up and making it look remarkably like Chat's, which made them laugh.

'No, it was all you, kitty.'

Nino had gone with Alya, and Marinette had made his suit.

He was wearing a spiffy suit that gave off a very DJ vibe, dark blue with electric blue streaks and black converse.

The once couple had made up a little, and were now friends. Not in a relationship and Nino wasn't sure if they would ever be again, but he hoped so. 

Alya did actually apologise to Marinette, more genuinely than the other time.

She had ran up to Marinette in tears.

'I am so sorry Marinette, I should've believed you. I let Lila brainwash me with all her promises of interviewing people for my blog and I lost track of what was really important-- my friendship with you.'

Marinette had smiled and told her that she forgave her, but it would take a while before she could trust her again.

Alya had apologised to Nino too, and the two were slowly becoming friends again. Nino had confessed to Adrien that he missed this Alya, the one who wasn't brainwashed by Lila, the good reporter Alya who used to be his Marinette's best friend.

Marinette had gone with Damian, obviously. 

She wore a beautiful red and black dress, with sewn in ladybugs at her hip as well as her signauture purse. Her hair was tied up into two buns like Multimouse, pink ribbons holding them up. She was wearing red flats, and when she walked into the gala with Damian, she felt the happiest she'd ever been.

Damian wore a black suit with a red bowtie (Marinette made him and he pouted for a while). He wore dress shoes that were actually combat boots in disguise and for once, his hair wasn't styled.

(Marinette's face had gone as red as a tomato when she realised her boyfriend looked HOT and she had tried to get him to go back to an 'acceptable level of hotness'. Damian smirked and told her 'serve you right for making me wear a bowtie'.)

That night was one of the best nights Marinette had ever had. She spent it dancing with the love of her life, chatting with her best friends and making up with her old friends.

Bruce had even gone on stage to thank Marinette for helping Gotham become a better place, and Marinette had blushed throughout the whole speech, burying her face in the crook of Damian's neck.

'I would like to thank Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gotham's Sunshine, for helping make Gotham a better place. She has been wonderful to each and every one of us and we are all lucky to have her.' The hall erupted in cheers, which cut Bruce off.

Once the cheers died down, Bruce smiled at the blushing bluenette and he spoke again. 'She has helped all of us become better people, the rogues of Arkham especially,' he raised a glass towards the reporters and video cameras.

The rogues smiled at them from where they were watching the livestream in Arkham. 'Our little Mari, already changing the world.'

'And while my sons and I already see her as part of our family, I will be waiting for the day that she will be officially part of it.' Bruce winked at Damian. 'Thank you, Marinette.'

Once she was all danced out and the night was nearly over, she and Damian returned to Wayne Manor, falling onto her bed and cuddling. They talked about their life, their pasts and how grateful they were for each other.

They fell asleep eventually, dreading the next day. Marinette would have to leave soon, and despite her assurance that it was only two months away from her normal Christmas holiday trips, the Waynes still sulked.

The next morning Marinette had woken up early and made macarons for everyone, vigilante themed, as well as given each of them a piece of clothing she had made for them.

Jason got a Red Hood themed hoodie with his name embroidered on it, Tim got a Red Robin themed shirt with a coffee quote in it, Dick got a Nightwing colored jacket that had embroidered flowers the color of Kori's hair.

Damian got Robin themed pajamas with 'Ladybug's Robin' sewn into the collar of the shirt. Bruce got a handkerchief with a small bat symbol sewn onto the corner that could only be seen when a light was shined on it, and Alfred got a black bowtie with A.P sewn into it.

The Waynes saw Mari off at the airport, as per normal. Tears were definitely not shed because Tim is a big caffeinated baby, hugs were shared, kisses were exchanged and 'see you soon' was said a lot.

As Marinette sat on the plane ride back, first class of course, she thought back about her trip to Gotham and smiled.

Lila had changed many people, some people for the worse and some people for the bettee. Marinette knew that. Many people had fallen for her lies and as she called it 'I tell them what they want to hear'. 

It explained why so many people had believed her and Marinette just hoped that another incident like this wouldn't happen again, and if it did? 

Well, she'd be ready for it. She had her friends and family by her side, and honestly? What more could she need?

All in all, it was a trip to remember. Simply miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to upload thr bonus chapter today no big deal i was so lazy to proof read through so if theres careless mistakes im sorry
> 
> the qna chapt will be posted tomorrow and after its posted this fic will be officially complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡

Marinette, Luka, Chloe, Kagami and Adrien were just hanging out. You know, like normal teens do, playing UMS 3 and getting obliterated by a certain bluenette, when the door slammed open to reveal the presence of Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie hot on his heels.

Why did he allow four teens into his house, you ask? Well, Chloe was Andre and Audrey Bourgeois' daughter, and Kagami was the child of Tomoe Tsurugi, champion fencer. He couldn't refuse them entry without igniting anger and tension. No, it was in his best interest to allow them in.

Gabriel was particularly fond of Marinette, she was an amazing designer and he remembered her from the derby hat competition, signing her name on it was an exceptional idea, and he admired that. She was a good influence, nothing but kind and caring. He knew her name would be big in the future. 

But as for the Couffaine boy? He had no idea. 

That aside, Gabriel was seething. He had been informed by Nathalie, that there were leaked photos on Instagram of his son and that Couffaine kissing, showing him the photos on her tablet. 

Now, he couldn't say outright that he disapproved of Adrien being gay, because of the influence the LGBTQ+ community had in the fashion industry, hence choosing to confront them in the privacy of Adrien's room.

'Adrien Agreste. Explain yourself.' Gabriel displayed the photo on his tablet, facing it towards the teens who had looked up upon his entry. Nathalie stood in the back, hands hanging limply at her sides, choosing to let Gabriel deal with the situation himself.

Adrien paled when he looked at the photo, and although the photo involved the Couffaine boy as well, he didn't seem perturbed in the slightest by it, which infuriated the elder Agreste even more.

'I-' Adrien was cut off as Gabriel thundered.

'You are banned from bringing your friends over ever again, and you will be withdrawn from Francois Dupont and return to homeschooling immediately.' Adrien opened his mouth to protest, but a withering look from his father left him meek and rendered speechless.

Gabriel sneered at the Couffaine boy. Lucas, was it?

'I hope you are ashamed of yourself, for exposing my son to your filthy presence, turning him.. gay.' He suppressed a shudder.

Adrien opened his mouth, a new fury burning in his eyes when his father insulted his boyfriend.

'Don't attack Luka, Father! He has been nothing but nice and supportive towards me, and I would even go as far as to say that I lo-' Gabriel cut him off once more.

'Adrien, you do not know about the outside world as well as I do. People like this boy,' he gestured to Luka, 'will only use you for their own selfish purposes.'

'With all due respect, Mr Agreste, Luka is nothing like that. He treats Adrien well, and their feelings for each other are genuine.' Kagami spoke up, glancing towards the Agreste.

Gabriel shook his head. 'I expected better from you, Mlle. Tsurugi. Adrien is naive and frankly, an imbecile. Clearly, Mlle. Bourgeois' influence on him has been a negative one. I wouldn't expect you to understand.'

This prompted both Luka and Chloe to stand up, his hand clenching into a fist as he stared Gabriel down. Luka's voice came out in a hiss, full of threatening malice.

'Don't you dare insult Adrien. He is your son! Sure, he isn't exposed to the outside world, but who's fault is that for not letting him out of the house for anything other than photoshoots?' 

'You're the worst parent I have ever seen, and I grew up with Audrey Bourgeois as my mother! The way you treat Adrien is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!' The way Chloe said it would have sounded comical if it weren't for the murderous undertone in her words.

Gabriel looked to Marinette, who up till now had been frozen in both fear and anxiety.

'I expected better from you, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. How dare you let my son go near that.. hooligan.' He indicated towards Luka's dyed hair and piercing with a sneer.

Marinette stood up, making her way over to Gabriel. 

'You are the most deadbeat father I have ever seen. You don't give Adrien any freedom, and you treat him as your property! Newsflash, you lousy boomer, he is your son! Just because you have custody over him doesn'tmean you can treat him like a puppet to do as you please! It's 2020, not 1940, he has every right to be part of the LGBT community, and he will not do anything you just told him to, just because you're a homophobic piece of crap!'

Marinette's finger prodded Gabriel's chest with every word she spoke, clearly becoming angrier.

'I should just call Child Protection Services on you!'

The words pushed Gabriel overboard, and he said in a cool voice that almost hid the anger beneath it.

'Don't think that you can tell me what to do, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng. Let me remind you that you are a mere baker's daughter and I am Gabriel Agreste. Know your place.' He scorned Marinette, who stepped back as if burned.

But then the shock wore off as her face contorted into one of deadly calm, pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialing a number no one could see.

She put the phone to her ear and whoever it was obviously picked up, as Marinette started to have a conversation with the person.

Gabriel didn't bother listening to her conversation, it wasn't like she could do anything remotely threatening to his brand. Even if she did call CPS, it was his word against hers, a famous fashion icon and a baker's daughter.

A phone rang from somewhere else in the house and Gabriel signaled for Nathalie to pick up the phone. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose as he surveyed the teens. Luka was now whispering comfort into Adrien's ear, the blonde trembling. Kagami and Chloe had walked up to Marinette who was still on the phone, although she wasn't talking into it anymore, talking to the girls instead.

Gabriel opened his mouth to order everyone out, but a pair of footsteps dashing towards the room broke him out of his train of thoughts. 

Nathalie walked into the room, although she may have had been running at the speed she entered, covering the receiver of a phone with her hand, her face pale.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her expression and Nathalie, losing all composure, burst out.

'Bruce Wayne wants to sue Agreste brand!'

Gabriel froze. 

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Bruce Wayne had far more power than Gabriel Agreste did. Bruce Wayne owned more enterprises and had more contacts than Gabriel could ever hope for.

Nathalie raised the phone to her ear and nodded. 'Yes, Mr Wayne.. I'll put you on speaker.'

Nathalie walked closer towards the center of the room where Gabriel was and pressed the speaker button on the tablet, Bruce's voice amplifying loudly around the room.

'Hello, Mr Wayne.'

'Hello, Gabriel. Is Marinette there?'

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the strange question. Luka and Adrien had looked up from where they were sitting, Chloe and Kagami were lookimg extremely smug and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng? Her phone was still in her hand.

The pieces clicked together in the elder Agreste's head. He did everything in his power not to gape at the young designer. How had she got into contact with Bruce Wayne?

She looked to him and smirked, before speaking up loudly. 

'Hi B!'

Gabriel scoffed silently. As if Bruce Wayne would let anyone call him that ridiculpus name.

'Hi Marinette!' Bruce's stern business voice immediately became one of fatherly nature. Gabriel furrowed his brow.

'Hey Mari-bean!' A voice came from the phone that was definitely not Bruce's. 

'Hey Sugar!' (i saw a post on tumblr where mari calls tim sugar bc hes a sweet thing in alot of bitterness of something)

Gabriel cleared his throat and attention went back to him.

'May I ask why you are suing my company?' (i forgot how to spell sueing suing? shit) 

'Ah yes. From what I have heard, you are a horrible parent. First, you treat your kid like he's your property, and I can very easily call CPS. Second, I am sure you know how easily I can sue your brand and well, I just want to.'

You could hear Bruce leaning back in his chair.

'Whatever you have heard from Mlle. Dupain-Cheng is invalid, Mr Wayne. She is only an attention seeker.' Gabriel was infuriated at the young girl, what was she thinking, trying to sue his brand?

'Ah ah, but I've never said Marinette told me these things. Sure, she was the straw that broke the camel's back, but I have heard many complaints from many different people about the way you treat your son.' 

Nathalie looked to Gabriel and shook her head, shrugging.

'There's nothing we can do.' Nathalie mouthed, her face set in a solemn line.

'Is there anyway you can.. reconsider?' Gabriel knew he couldn't continue to be Hawkmoth if he didn't have the resources his manor provided them with. All the money he earned came from his brand, and if it was sued, he had nothing to fall back on.

Marinette brought the phone to her ear and whispered it, seemingly in an argument with the person on the other end. She seemed to have won, for she set the phone down with a smug smile before turning back to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked at the phone in Nathalie's hands and conveniently, Bruce decided to speak up. 

'Well, your son is a good friend of my son's girlfriend. He is a polite boy and my sons have taken a liking to him. So I will reconsider. But consider yourself lucky.' Bruce's voice had a sharp tilt to it now. 

'Support your son. He didn't choose to gay. That's just how it is. You just need to accept him and treat him better. Being gay isn't bad, Gabriel. It can be a blessing.' 

Gabriel took the phone from Nathalie and exited the room, walking briskly to get out of earshot.

'But I don't know how. It's just how I was brought up. I am not sure how to be a good parent, but I thought I had been doing quite well so far, since you have mentioned Adrien is a polite boy.'

You could almost hear Tim gaping in the background.

Bruce rubbed his temple. The things he was willing to do for his family.

'You can always ask Marinette for help.'

'Mlle. Dupain-Cheng? Why her?'

'She is extremely compassionate and capable. And I know for a fact that she has experience taking care of kids, as she is a babysitter as well. She's also one of the only people who can keep my sons in line.'

Gabriel remembered Bruce's sons. He had four, if Gabriel wasn't mistaken. They weren't rowdy but they weren't quiet either. 

He had met them at the annual Wayne gala last year and come to think of it, Mlle. Dupain-Cheng was there as well. He nearly slapped himself upside the head for overlooking that fact. She was with a Wayne, her boyfriend, possibly?

'I will take your suggestion into consideration, Mr Wayne. Thank you for reconsidering.'

'Your welcome, Gabriel. Remember, you can always ask for help, there's no harm in that.'

With a shaky sigh, Gabriel hung up and walked back to his son's room. 

If Bruce thought Marinette could be a good parent, well he supposed he could ask her for tips as well.

When Gabriel entered the room, he was shocked.

Nathalie, the adult in the room, had taken her glasses off and Marinette was patting her back, giving her words of comfort as the secretary obviously thought Mr Agreste was going to fire her.

Once Nathalie had significantly calmed down, the bluenette made her way over to Adrien and Luka, clasping their hands and giving them a small cup of tea that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. 

She patted their heads motherly before moving towards Kagami and Chloe, who were conversing in what seemed to be Japanese. Marinette gave them each a hug and talked to them quietly, before looking around at her friends and Nathalie, before noticing Gabriel standing in the doorway.

On normal circumstances, Marinette would have turned into a blushing mess confronting her fashion idol, but when she looked at him, all she felt was a strange calm. 

She raised an eyebrow at the Agreste.

That Agreste in particular personally felt awed by the sheer display of the girl's maturity, especially since when he had entered she was jumping on the chaise yelling 'Booyah!'

Whatever that word was.

Gabriel swallowed his pride and opened his mouth.

'Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, I will be needing your assistance in helping me become a better parent. I saw the way you dealt with the situation earlier and I would like to be able to do that.'

Marinette slowly nodded. Damian had warned her as much. (Bruce had kept him updated of the call of course.)

'First order of business,' Marinette spoke up.

'Accept your son. He's been doing nothing but trying to live up to your expectations fr years. He has been overwhelmed by the sheer monstrosity of his schedule, which is packed. Give him more free time to hang out with his friends and be a normal teacher. Stop pulling him out of classes just for photoshoots, those can wait until Adrien is actually available. Spend more time with him and get to know him as a person.'

Gabriel took her words in and slowly nodded before making his way over to Adrien to apologise. Luka had glared at him but let the two have their time alone at Adrien's request.

'I.. am sorry Adrien. I have been a bad father and I wish it hadn't taken me this long to figure out. I will do my best to accept you and be a better parent to you.'

Caught up in the moment, Gabriel embraced his son, who froze. 

Soon, Adrien unfroze and hugged his father back, relishing in the long forbidden contact.

Gabriel looked to Nathalie, still sitting in her chair.

'Cancel all of Adrien's photoshoots and modelling sessions for the next two weeks. I will be catching up with my son and getting to know him and his friends.' He smiled warmly--well as warmly as he could anyway-- to his assistant, who gained composure and nodded.

A quick glare from Marinette made Gabriel pale.

'Thank you, Nathalie.'

Marinette's glare turned to a smile in an instant.

\--

extra:

adrien: father! the class is going on a field trip to gotham in two weeks! can i go can i go can i go pleasee  
gabriel: we'll see

*after adrien leaves room*

gabriel: *immediately calls marinette*  
gabriel: marinette what should i do omg should i let him go or what help me  
mari: agreste this is the 8th time you've called me today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i want to do a Q&A once this is all over, so please comment some questions u want to know about me or any kind of question really and ill collate them
> 
> u can ask any question u wamt lol ill answer them once im done with the whole fic and post it as a last bonus chapter. domt be afraid to get personal ill answer everything i can.
> 
> you can ask more than one question, in fact please ask more than one question ☆
> 
> thanks for reading! ♡♡


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter! its been a good run, about a week ish? it was fun though ily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if i missed out on any feel free to let me know  
> if u wanna ask questions u can ask in the comments too i dont mind
> 
> \- bold is questions  
> \- not bolded is my answers  
> ♡  
> also i made so many typos lol im sorry my fingers dont work properly and the fact that i dont have autocorrect doesnt help either

i deleted the qna guys sorry for anyone who hasnt read it yet altho most of u probably already have

-

i just wanted to address the fact that i dislike the wy i wrote this fic

i hate the way i wrote joker and jason and the batfam because theyre all supremely oic and its annoying me that i made them that way 

im nit gonna be rewriting the fic, because im kind of in a block right now, not to mention my upcoming exams for streaming year and everything, nor am i going to be deleting this fic because while the characters are extremely ooc, id prefer to be able to refer back to this fic and compare writing styles sometime in tje fiture

thank you for understanding! ♡  
(also sorry for all the spelling errors in this)

-

contacts:

snap: sixtyeightdays   
tumblr: sixtyeightdays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap folks

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing im so sorry bear with me ,, my plot is obviously not original oops follow my tumblr @sixtyeightdays where im debating whether or not to post my fanfics there


End file.
